The House That Built Me
by whispering-inthemoonlight
Summary: Rachel Berry left everything five years ago- family, friends, and Finn- and has regretted so ever since. Striving to be a star, Rachel loses who she is and needs to go back to Ohio to figure it all out. Maybe lost lover Finn can help her remember.
1. Thanks for the Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Here's my new fic! I will be updating every Monday and Friday (excluding this chapter, obviously), for I've already written this whole story. Please read and review when you're done! It's actually quite long, so bare with me. Future updates won't be nearly as long. Finchel kisses (goodbye )**

Thanks For The Memories

_Rachel Berry takes a deep breath as she walks up the stony path to the Hudmel house. It really is a beautiful day out. The sun is bright and shining down onto the perfectly trimmed grass, courtesy of Finn. The sky is crystal clear, the light blue showing endlessly. _

_She hates that she's about to ruin this perfect day. _

_But she has to._

_So she rings the doorbell, which is totally unusual; normally she'd just go right in because according to Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Finn, this was her house too. It's different this time though. If she just went in she'd feel like she was barging in on their territory, disrespecting _him _even more than she already is. _

"_Oh, Rachel!" Burt opens up the door. "How's my favorite young gal?"_

_Rachel smiles brightly, putting on a show for the chipper middle aged man._

"_Just as great as my favorite old guy," She smiles, giving him a friendly hug. _

_For some reason she feels really sick to her stomach when they pull away. Like that was the last hug. _

"_Rachel!" Carole exclaims. "Just the girl I was looking for! I was wondering if you wanted to look over some paint swatches with me for the apartment."_

_Rachel gulps and wonders what to say. _

_Thankfully, or maybe it really isn't a blessing, Finn pops in and speaks up._

"_Mom, come on, give us a break. We've got a couple more months before we have to start thinking of the colors we'll paint our apartment."_

_Finn smiles radiantly at his beautiful girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her chastely on the lips. Rachel can't help but tense up, and Finn realizes the tight feeling that had coursed through her petite frame. _

"_Alright," Carole frowns. "Now you make me mad at the thought of my babies all leaving to go to New York. I mean, what are the odds that you, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine will all be leaving me?"_

_Burt wraps his arms around his wife. _

"_Come on, Carole, let's go to the grocery store. I really want to have burgers tonight. Rachel, we'll make sure to pick you up some vegan alternative," Burt winks, escorting his wife out of the house and leaving Finn and Rachel all alone. _

"_Hey babe, what brings you over so soon today?" Finn smiles, pulling her into a hug and relishing in the feel of her smooth skin. "I thought we were going out after dinner to the fair? It'll be our last time at the Lima fair before we leave for New York."_

_She looks up with wide eyes that are sullen. Is she really going to do this when his mother wants to pick out paint colors and he wants to honestly go with her? And why do they have to keep using the term, 'we'? We are going to New York. It'll be our last time. Why is it about them two together? What happened to them as individuals? _

"_I-I have to talk to you about something," She says so quietly he has to strain to hear. _

_Sitting down on the couch in the living room, she looks down at her hands that are wringing each other. _

"_So, what is it?" Finn asks. "You're upset. Why?"_

_Tears start to form in her eyes. Why the hell does he have to know her so well? _

"_I don't want you to come with me," She says. _

"_What?" His face falls. _

"_I said that I don't-."_

"_I-I heard you. I just… I don't understand. What do you mean?"_

"_I can't make you walk away from a full ride scholarship to Ohio State. I can't make you leave your dreams for mine," She looks up at him finally. "I won't let it happen."_

"_That's not true; being in football isn't my dream, Rachel. You are. And I won't be happy unless I follow you. I'll go to NYU with you and I'll go for advertising or something…"_

"_But you don't want to do that. I know how much you want to be in the NFL, Finn. You have your chance."_

_He nods, "I know, but I'm willing to walk away from it all because I want to be with you."_

"_No!" She screams. "I don't _want _you to come with me, Finn!"_

_He looks taken aback by this and he squints his eyes slightly, feeling like she just slapped him. _

"_W-What?" He asks her hesitantly._

"_I can't have my hick boyfriend dragging me down when I try to make it big, Finn," She explains._

"_Oh, so I'm just some hick boyfriend," He stands up angrily. "Wow, thanks Rach, I really thought you believed in me more."_

"_I-I didn't mean to call you that," She sighs. _

"_Funny, because we grew up in the same town. So that kind of makes you a hick too, doesn't it Rach? You're not any better than me," He spits out._

_She has tears streaming down her cheeks, "You don't mean that."_

"_And you don't mean that you don't want me to go to New York with you. I already applied for NYU, Rachel," He walks to her, placing his hands gently on her forearms. _

_She tears herself away from him before she can give in to his sweetness. _

"_I'm breaking up with you, Finn. You're going to go to Ohio State, and I'm leaving for New York."_

"_You can't stop me from going to New York. It's a free country."_

"_Sure you can go to New York. You're not going with me though."_

_He sits down on the couch, his head spinning. _

"_You're really doing this," He says slowly. "You're really breaking up with me just so you have a better chance of being a star."_

_She lets out a sob and nods the slightest bit. _

"_Screw you, Rachel," He shakes his head in disgust. "I-I don't even know you anymore."_

"_Finn-," She starts, trying to get him to understand her better. _

_She can't have any distractions when she goes to be a star. She can't have her hick town boyfriend, she can't have any remnants of Lima, Ohio at all because it could tarnish her chances. She can't let that happen. He should understand. _

"_Fucking leave!" He stands up, pointing to the door. _

"_Please, just try and understand-," She cries. _

"_Understand that I'm not good enough for you? Or for New York? I don't give a shit! I'm not going! You're right! Just get out of my damn house already!" He yells at her with eyes of fury and tears welling up in his eyes. _

_She quickly turns around and opens the door, running out of the house. _

_Funny; the sky has turned dark and as she drives home it starts to pour. Thunder booms and makes her heart hurt even more than it already does by the steamy pressure. _

_How'd she know that she'd ruin this perfect day?_

"No!" Rachel screams, rolling around in the bed sheets. "No, don't go, don't go!"

"Rachel!" A firm voice yells and a strong hand is placed on her shoulder to stop her from going even crazier.

She wakes up, her hair sticking to her sweaty skin, her breathing completely ragged. She was having _the _dream again. The terrible one that's caused her nothing but trouble since it happened five whole years ago.

"Rachel, you've got to stop this! Neither of us will get any sleep if you keep this up," Adam sighs.

"But I was having a nightmare," She defends herself in a weak, scared voice.

Adam, Rachel's boyfriend of three years, rolls his eyes.

"And we both have a matinée show tomorrow after our daily morning spinning class. Yeah, we need our nine proper hours of rest," He growls. "Go back to bed, okay? It's just a stupid dream."

She nods her head slowly and snuggles up against him. He turns around, grumbling something about her being too sweaty to be sleeping up against him before going back into his own slumber.

Rachel tries to go back to sleep but fails miserably. She regrets not taking her Ambien for the past month. Everything had been going fine, but then the memories started up again. She's probably a psychopath or something, though she'd never have the guts to go to a therapist again and be evaluated. They told her she didn't have any serious medical conditions the last time they checked her out.

If only they knew that she was still hung over about her high school boyfriend, Finn Hudson, who she had been so deeply in love with. Had been.

Taking a shower and making herself a cup of tea, she settles in the living room and reads her favorite book that Mercedes had wrote. Rachel can't get over the different paths all her old high school friends had went.

If only she had been there with them to experience it. They all knew where she was going. She left them all behind, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine. To be honest, every day she misses her family and friends from Ohio more and more deeply to the point where she has to just break down and cry in her dressing room between shows.

She knows that her life is unhealthy.

But she has great things going for her too! She has her career, her wonderful, amazing career that she wouldn't give up for anything. She'd worked her ass off for two years at NYU before being noticed. She deserved that little part as a choir girl in Rent.

Then she met Adam Zimmer. He was playing Rodger in the play and he was, and is, so talented. They were exactly alike and she was sure that he was the straight version of Kurt. She's sure that Adam is her twin. In fact the only difference between he and Kurt is that she can have sex with him and both enjoy it.

Adam helped her get to the top, and now Rachel had been playing Maureen for the next year until the show had gone off Broadway. She was sad at first until she realized she was nominated for a Tony, People's Choice, _and _an Oscar (all of which she had gladly been rewarded with later that year). Oh, and who can forget the many offers she was getting from other Broadway producers, all wanting the new starlet in their new musicals?

She had gone with her two year contract with Wicked, casted as Elphaba. She loved her job and she loved being in the spotlight and getting all the attention from the people.

Weird how all the people loved her, but all she really wanted was that one boy to love her too.

She hadn't seen her dads' since she dropped out of college. She hadn't seen her friends and Finn since she left for New York. She had made that decision and she regretted it every single day.

So why hadn't she left and gone back to her home?

Because she couldn't just walk away from what she had built up all herself. She was too proud to do so.

_There's a price to pay for stardom. _

-glee-

"Hudson, you're doing great, kid. I swear the scouters will be begging you to take up their offers. You'll be drafted by this time next year," Coach Jenson pats the tall boy on his back. "Proud of you, kid. But now, you get your ass to the gym! Just because you graduated college doesn't mean you get to slack off!"

Finn smiles, "Oh, please old man. You're glad that I came to be an assistant coach for you Ohio State. You know I haven't been slacking."

Coach smiles, "I know, kid, I know. And hey, I'm not that old… yet! My wife still gets a hell a lotta fun out of me."

Finn shakes his head, "Gross, Coach, just gross. I'll see you tomorrow."

Finn gets into his old truck and drives off to his apartment in a fairly good mood. Really, life was pretty good for him right now. He'd graduated college last spring with a teaching degree (he kind of needed an actual major to be able to use his full-ride scholarship at OSU, and teaching just sort of stuck out to him since he always wanted to be like Mr. Schue), he got a job as an assistant coach for the Buckeyes, and he gets laid by a hot college chick all the time.

How could life _not _be good.

As he brags in his mind about how much a stud he is, he feels this dull ache in his heart. He coughs, trying to just get it to stop, but he knows that he's never going to be able to. It's been a permanent ache ever since he was eighteen years old and Rachel Berry left him behind.

Funny because she still took his heart with her after she had beaten it up, leaving it bruised and tattered; broken.

He gets into his okay apartment in Columbus. It's actual pretty nice and spacy for one guy to live in. Two bedrooms, big kitchen and living room. Kurt and his mother designed the theme because they had practically begged him to let them do so. Apparently the beige walls and plaid everything else it was sporting before nearly caused Kurt to have a stroke.

So he let them do what they wanted as long as it was still manly. And it was. It was Kurt's favorite shades of Chanel, although Finn kept repeatedly telling him that they were just autumn colors; brown, orange, and burgundy.

He cracks open a beer and tosses himself down onto the suede couch in his sweaty practice clothes like usual, turning the TV on and chugging the whole brew when he sees her on the entertainment channel.

"As usual," He growls.

'So Rachel, how's Adam doing?' The reporter asks, shoving a microphone in Rachel's flawless, beautiful face.

He still can't believe how much she's changed since he last saw her. Just this past year he'd been seeing photographs and interviews of her in the media because she must have finally made it big. Good for her. Looks like she finally got what she wanted. He lets the bitterness settle into his bones once again.

He wants to just change the channel, but he can't because his interest was piqued at the name 'Adam'. Kurt had sent him an email years ago telling him that Rachel finally got herself a new boyfriend. He was happy because she was finally moving on. She needs to. He needs to. Finn had sent an email to Kurt once a week asking how she was doing. He knew she had hit a pretty low time a couple of years back when she had some sort of break down because her life had become a big mess.

By indirectly communicating with her, he was able to make sure that if he really needed to help her, he could.

'Oh, things with Adam are going fantastic! I love him. He's the greatest boyfriend I've ever had and I feel really great about this one,' She replies with a chipper attitude.

Is it strange that he's probably the only one in the world who can detect the lies dripping with each word?

Then again, he hadn't been in contact with Rachel Berry for five years.

Five whole years of not knowing exactly how much she has changed.

After her interview (yeah, so he couldn't stop looking at her with amazement because let's face it, the girl is stunning) he turns the TV off and strips his articles of clothing off. He's about to step in the shower when the doorbell rings.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he goes to the front door and opens up, next door neighbor and casual fuck mate Mindy coming to view. Her brown hair with tons of blonde high lights are in these perfect single curls and she stares at him with her dark blue, lust filled eyes.

"Heey," She grins. "I just stopped by to see if you had any body wash. It appears as if I ran out."

He smiles at how quickly she had started flirting with the situation he was in, half naked and steam from the bathroom very visible to anyone in the doorway.

"Well, lucky you I have tons of soap. And I was just getting ready to take a shower. You want to join me?"

She steps in, closes the door, and peels her shirt off to reveal her C-cup sized breasts.

"Of course."

As they screw in the shower, he squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head to the crook of her shoulder. Is it wrong that he's imagining being in someone else right now? A particular petite brunette?

Everything is wrong as he slams into her; Mindy is loose. She's tall and curvy and pretty much blonde and has this small nose and blue eyes. It's not right because every time he's fucking with someone, may he be sober or not, he's always imagining it's her.

Is he really _that _dude.

She leaves right after she dries off and he just goes to bed, exhausted from his physical-related day. Football and sex. When will there be a change up?

Stretching his body on the full mattress, he drifts off into an uneasy slumber.

That nightmare plays in his head for what seems like the millionth time.

_They've broken up and he can't believe it. He's been holed up in his room for the past four days with no contact to the real world. Just living in this little space, the cowboy paper taunting him. _

_God, he's so screwed. Like, why would he just let her do this to him? How could she do this to him?_

_Out of rage, the night they had broken up he cancelled his registration to NYU and quickly sent an email to OSU to tell them that he's so sorry for the short notice. Thank the Lord that the recruiter wanted his talents really badly and two days later they told him he could still get in if he paid for his dorm fees. Everything else would be covered. _

_He had checked his savings account with all the money he had earned and saved up from working at Sheets and Things so he could go to New York before taking out almost all of it and paying his dorm in full. _

_That was that. _

_He was officially not going to New York with Rachel. _

_The door burst open and Kurt comes in. _

"_The fuck, Kurt?" Finn snarls. "Shut the damn door."_

_Finn shoves the bottle of Jack Daniels he had gotten from Puck under the bed and looks up at his pissed off brother. _

"_You're just going to let her leave?" Kurt asks. "You're not going to put up a fight or at least say goodbye?"_

"_No, I'm not putting up a fucking fight. She doesn't want me!" Finn yells. "I don't know if I'm saying goodbye or not yet. I have time to think it over."_

_Kurt shakes his head, "No you don't, Finn. She's leaving for New York tomorrow afternoon."_

_Finn sits up, "Why so early?"_

"_Because she can't be in this town any longer," Kurt softly speaks, knowing how torn up his brother is but agreeing with his best friend on her reasons for leaving so soon and leaving everything behind. _

"_So this is it then, huh?" Finn asks sullenly. _

_Kurt nods, "Just thought I'd let you know."_

_With that he leaves the room. _

_Finn runs a hand over his face in frustration, taking a swig of the poison liquid to further impair his judgment. Should he say goodbye? _

_Yes, he needs to. He loves her. No matter what she says or does, he still is irrevocably in love with Rachel Berry. What if she changes her mind when he shows up and is all romantic? Then he can have the best of both worlds! Of course he'd have to get some money from Burt and his mom to pay for college, but who cares! _

_He can win her back. _

_He goes to sleep to get a good night's rest for his adventurous day ahead of him. _

_-glee-_

_He gets to the Berry residence and knocks on the door eagerly. His hands are sweaty and he's afraid he's going to crush the stems of the gerber daisies he had purchased for her because they're her favorite. He feels the locket he had gotten her as a house warming gift but decided it was proper to give now heavy in his pocket. He was going to see her and convince her that she wanted him to go with her. _

_Leroy opens the door and smiles uncomfortably. _

"_Oh, hi Finn," He says. "It's… nice seeing you. Please, come in."_

_Finn smiles politely, "It's nice seeing you too, Leroy."_

_He goes through the door and is in the foyer when Hiram comes up. _

"_Finn! What brings you here?" Hiram asks. _

"_I actually came to see Rachel," Finn said, looking down at the daisies. _

_Hiram's face falls and he looks at Finn with wide eyes. Leroy clears his throat. _

"_Um, Finn, Rachel left for New York just an hour ago. I'm afraid you missed her," He breaks it to the boy. _

_Finn looks at them with a confused face. _

"_But I thought she wasn't leaving… I thought she wasn't leaving until the afternoon? It's only nine AM," Finn points out in a monotone voice. _

"_I'm sorry," Hiram sighs. "We know that Rachel abruptly left us all."_

_Finn nods, "Uh… Thanks for telling me." _

_He turns to the door and runs out, dropping the daisies into the garbage can out on the street. _

_Screw this, screw her. _

_He missed his chance and now he was never going to get her back. _

_He was going to OSU. She was going to New York. They were no longer finchel and would never have that again. _

_End of story._


	2. News That Can't be Told Over the Phone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Okay, so to clear up confusion with the ending of last chapter, I just sort of used the expression 'End of Story'. Like, Finn knew that it was done and there was no further contemplating on the situation. This fic is going to be quite long actually. It has chapters up to the 'teens. So, excluding this chapter, updates will be on MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND FRIDAY. I changed it... So, yeah, no on with the story and PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING! I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK **

2. News That Can't be Told Over the Phone

"Rachel, I thought I told you that you needed to go back to sleep. I meant in our bed," Adam complains to his girlfriend.

"Sorry," She apologizes, wiping the drool off her face.

"Gross," He grumbles, taking her hand and pulling her with him to the kitchen so she can make him some breakfast while he's in the shower.

He kisses her softly on the cheeks.

"I guess it's fine. It's just… today is going to be a big day for you, okay?" He looks into her eyes.

She looks at him confusedly.

"What do you mean? It's going to be just like every other day of my life. Spin class, perform, go out, come home and get nine hours of rest," She smiles at him.

She really does love him. He really just tries to make her better.

He kisses her again, "Or so you'd think. How about we skip our spinning class this morning? Let's get in the shower."

He kisses her neck, "Have some passionate sex."

She shivers with excitement.

"Get dressed up and go to Central Park where everyone will be."

He was all about the attention; especially for an event that is _this _big.

"Sounds great," She squeaks as he carries her to the shower to start their unconventional day.

Usually Adam only lets them have sex after shows because they can't be sexually relieved while acting. His theory is that if they are relaxed during the show, their performance will go down. Her theory is that sex should be an event that happens when one feels they need it to happen.

She never really wants to have sex much with Adam though. He's not soft and sweet how she imagines Finn would be. In fact she never gets excited about sex. Never has she since she was in high school, yearning to get to third base with Finn.

But she was just a hormonally challenged teenager then! What did she know! It's normal for a twenty three year old to be able to control his or her cravings.

She finds it weird though how she can think of Finn's large body hovering over her and get soaking wet between her legs. And if she were to be honest, she imagines that Adam is Finn when they get intimate. She even touches herself and imagines it's all Finn.

Likes she can't stop craving him; he's like her addiction.

She blushes at this as she hits her euphoria because she shouldn't be thinking of another man while with her boyfriend she's fully committed to.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him though, either.

After they get dressed in overly-fancy clothing to go to the park in (seriously, she's wearing her Vera Wang evening gown to walk on the dirty cobblestone paths?) they head out to famous Central Park.

Adam walks them right to the center and stops, causing some people to glare because it's a very busy morning.

"I love you, Rachel," He says, kissing her on the cheek gently.

She blushes because he's talking really loudly.

"And I want to be with you for the rest of my life, which is why I need to do this," He says very loudly before dropping down on one knee.

Rachel backs up a step and covers her parted mouth with her hand. Her eyes are popping out of her head and all the people seem to have stopped.

And is that paparazzi? Are they photographing this or are they just fans?

Adam's eyes light up at the attention as he pulls out the ring box, snapping it open to show the large rock. It's totally not her style. She'd rather have a small, simple engagement ring and wedding band.

"Rachel Berry, I want you to marry me. I want us to start a family and I want us to grow old together. Will you marry me?" He asks straightforward.

She doesn't respond and that makes Adam shift uncomfortably, looking around slightly embarrassed, but he just looks up with his blue eyes and locks them with her.

She feels intimidated. Like if she says no she'll have to pay.

So weakly, she says yes and forces a smile.

Tears form in her eyes but they aren't happy ones. They're out of fear.

The crowd cheers and he slips the ring on her finger

What did she just get herself into?

-glee-

"Oh my GaGa, have mercy," Kurt gasps loudly, practically ripping Rachel's hand off as he inspects the fancy ring. "Oh man, that is a nice rock!"

"I know," Rachel sadly says.

Kurt looks up at his best friend with a knowing look.

"I get it; I mean, I know you always wanted a simple ring, nothing too flashy because you're not that type of person," He says.

Boy is that only half of it. She always wanted the simple ring with that one boy; The one who could make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. Finn.

She nods softly, "But it was really nice that he bought this."

"Well yeah, I'm completely jealous. If only Blaine and I had moved our morning jog an hour earlier we could have seen the actual event happen," He murmurs, very intrigued by the way the diamond catches the light and sparkles spectacularly.

"I'm sure you'll see it in the newspaper or online. Maybe even on TV," She sighs, trying to sound happy.

"That was kind of romantic of Adam, how are you not swooning?"

"Because… nothing. It's just I always wanted a more intimate engagement, you know? Someplace private. And the ring," She sighs, looking down at the stone.

"The ring just isn't you," He finishes. "And the guy I'm guessing isn't the right one for you either. Why'd you say yes?"

She looks at him with shock, "H-How?"

"Rachel, I've known you forever. I know that you're not exactly happy," He points out.

"I am happy with Adam though. He's there for me," She lies.

He looks at her with another knowing look before sighing and holding her hands.

"Don't settle just for anyone, Rachel."

She averts her gaze, "I want this. Let's just drop this topic, okay? Nothing will change my mind. I'm going to marry Adam."

"Okay," Kurt holds his hands up in defense. "So, Blaine and I have our tickets for the flight to Ohio next week. Have you changed you mind about going?"

Rachel shakes her head firmly, "The show needs me, Kurt."

"I know, I know. But I'm sure your understudy won't mind filling in for a few days," He says.

"Oh, like I would surrender my role to some amateur," Rachel gasps.

Kurt giggles, "Oh diva, you know she can't take your role from you. The audience loves you too much."

Rachel smiles, "It would be nice to see my dads'. Especially now after this engagement news. I feel like I can't just call them and tell them. I need to see them first."

"Yes," Kurt squeals. "Please, please, please come!"

Rachel presses her lips together.

"I should ask Adam first."

Kurt refrains from rolling his eyes, but settles with one statement.

"He doesn't own you."

"He will when I become his wife."

"Still doesn't mean he owns you."

"Okay," She breathes out. "I'm going. Get me a ticket."


	3. Tattered Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Thank you for reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Also for the alerts and favorites, etc. I really would love if once you all finished reading this chapter to leave a review. It'll only take a few seconds unless you have some really great constructive criticism. Either or, please give me your feedback. **

3. Tattered Hope

"Hey momma," Finn smiles, hugging Carole Hummel tightly.

"Hey baby," She pulls her son's face down so she can kiss him on the cheek. "How are you? You need to stop in more often. I'm so glad you came to see me. Kurt and Blaine will be here within a few minutes."

Finn shakes his head at his mother's way of communicating. Like he wasn't going to be here for the next two days. Like he doesn't call her every morning just to tell her he loves her and that yes, he's been doing his laundry and eating thee balanced meals a day.

Burt comes in and pats Finn's back.

"Mom, I know Kurt and Blaine will be here. I'm pretty excited. Haven't seen them since last year. I'm going to go upstairs quick and drop my bag off."

Finn jots up the stairs into his familiar cowboy wall paper covered room, dropping his duffle bag down onto the bed and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He has a new text message from Kurt.

_DON'T freak out when we get there, okay? Just stay calm. We're almost here._

_~Kurt_

Finn stares confusedly down at the message before shaking his head and turning his phone off. Why would he freak out? Maybe Kurt got a bad haircut! Yeah, that would make his day. Going downstairs he chats with his mom and Burt. They don't seem to know that anything is up.

The door swings open and Kurt and Blaine enter.

"Oh how I missed this house," Kurt giddily says, bounding into the kitchen with Blaine to hug everyone.

"Hey man, why'd you tell me not to freak out?" Finn asks after everyone had done their greetings.

Kurt's smile drops slightly and he looks behind just in time to see Miss Rachel Berry stumble through the doorway.

Finn's eyes graze over to her; she's totally different and he wonders if this is actually real. Is it real? Is this actually Rachel Berry? The girl who broke his heart, left with it, and hadn't shown her face in Lima for five whole years?

She's not wearing a short plaid skirt with knee high socks. She's not wearing an animal sweater. Her hair no longer has perfectly trimmed bangs. She doesn't rock the natural make up look.

Her height is the same. And those smoldering chocolate eyes are exactly the same too.

"Rachel," Carole finally says to not be rude, although Finn doesn't know why she's being so inviting. This girl _ruined_ him.

"Hi guys," Rachel says nervously, reaching up to play with the end of her dark curly hair.

That's another thing that's the same; when she's nervous she plays with her hair. Finn remembers all too well, the bittersweet memories.

"Well, shit, if it isn't my favorite young girl," Burt says, going to bear hug Rachel.

She lets out a giggle and Finn cracks slightly. Of course he's still looking at her with complete shock. But hearing that warm laughter kind of thaws the icy heart he has.

Kind of; not really.

"I'm not quite a young girl any more, old man," She smiles at him.

"If I'm an old man, you definitely still are a young girl," He taps her nose.

She laughs again before hugging Carole tightly.

"It's so nice to see you, Rachel!"

"It's nice to see you all too," She looks up at Finn, her breath hitching.

She walks over to him and offers the slightest of smiles. She can't hug him, can she? No, not after what she did to him. She holds out her hand for him to shake and he immediately tightens up again. That hurt, Rach, that hurt, he thinks. Seriously, she can give everyone else a hug?

He's the only exception.

"Alright everyone, how about we go and sit down to eat!" Carole announces.

Rachel turns around with flushed cheeks.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course! You're our guest now."

-glee-

"So, Rachel, what brings you back to Ohio?" Carole asks. "It's been so bland around here since you left."

Rachel smiles politely and swallows her food, "Oh, Kurt convinced me to come back to Ohio. I actually came to break some news to my dads'."

Kurt looks hesitantly at Rachel, then down at her bare left hand, his eyes going wide. Rachel sends him a glare before continuing her story.

"But it turns out they are on a business trip to Columbus," She pouts. "I won't be able to see them until Monday, and then I'll have to get a ride down there. I can just get a rental, so it'll be fine."

Finn ignores the glance he gets from his mother. The one that he can tell means 'Take her to Columbus!'

"Well what's the news?" Blaine asks, for he knows Rachel shouldn't hide this information from everyone.

She looks around nervously, "It's nothing big... Just about me and Adam."

Finn's eyes narrow at that statement. He's not too fond of this Adam guy.

Carole moves on, "Ooh, what's he like?"

"He's a great actor," She blurts out unpleasantly. "And he's going to be a really great husband."

Carole gasps and Burt claps his hands.

"Rachel, you're getting married?" Carole asks. "To Adam?"

Rachel shifts uncomfortably, "Yeah," She says weakly.

Finn catches on and smirks before poking at his food. Well isn't this just fucking great.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night," Finn states, getting ready to stand up.

"Sit down! You haven't even touched your damn food," Burt nods to the full plate.

Finn grimaces but sits back down, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation no matter what. Finn grips his fork and shoves some food in his mouth, chewing it with force. Rachel looks at him with sad, longing eyes.

"How have you all been?" Rachel asks.

"Carole and I are doing great. We decided that we wanted to maybe consider adopting a baby."

"What? That's so great guys!" Rachel says excitedly.

"Yeah, we tried having one ourselves, but it's just not working. Maybe one of us is infertile. I don't know. I'm only forty three, Burt is forty five. We're not _that _old, you know," Carole explains.

"Whoa, mom too much info about your sex life," Finn laughs.

Rachel can't help but giggle as so do the others at the table.

"How about you Finn?" She asks him. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," He looks directly into her eyes, not backing down.

"How so?" Kurt asks, prompting a further explanation.

"Well, I graduated college, got a job, and will probably draft into the NFL soon. I'd say my life is the best right now and there's no place I'd rather be," He says, still looking at Rachel.

She takes in a breath and looks down. That stung real badly.

"That's wonderful," She nods and eats her food.

"How about you Rachel," Finn asks with a smirk, just because he wants to be a douche. She deserves it. "How is life treating you?"

"Well, I got to Broadway as you all probably know already. And I'm engaged to Adam Zimmer, as you know as well. Kurt and I are already discussing wedding dresses," She shoots back, just because she wants to be a bitch. He deserves it after being so straightforward and… douche-y about everything.

He bites his lip before continuing his dinner. The rest of the night goes on with pitter patter conversation. They are served desert and Rachel states that she needs to leave soon to check into her hotel.

"What? That's crazy! You're staying here in the guest room," Carole waves the comment off.

"But Carole, I couldn't possibly intrude on you like this," Rachel shakes her head, truly embarrassed.

"You're not! We're so glad to have you back, Rach," Carole smiles. "Please just stay."

Rachel smiles softly, "Okay."

-glee-

"Remember where it is?" Finn asks bitterly. "Or did you forget like you forgot all of us?"

Rachel turns around from where she was slowly walking down the hallway upstairs, looking at the familiar wood floor and the caramel painted walls.

"Just because I didn't show myself around here doesn't mean I didn't think of all of you every day I was gone."

Finn rolls his eyes, "Great to see you, Rachel. Really great. I don't know what I would have done with myself if I hadn't seen you again before I died."

"Same, Finn, same," She replies. He goes to his room and slams the door. She goes into the guest room, gently shutting the door and flopping down onto the twin sized bed, sighing exasperatedly.

Why does he have to act like this? Like such a jack ass?

After she undresses herself for the night, she calls Adam to tell him she got there safely and that she missed him. All of this was on his voicemail, for he didn't answer his phone. He had other things he was up to…

She decides that she deserves his sour attitude. After all, she was the one that killed him (emotionally) when _she _left the only thing that truly mattered in her life.

-glee-

Her door was cracked open the slightest bit when he walked by in the middle of the night to get something to drink. He peered in, the moon shining down onto her. She still drooled when she slept and that made him smile.

That smile immediately vanished when he saw that huge ass diamond ring on her left hand. He turns away and walks downstairs. It's truly over for them. He knew that it was years ago, but now with her marrying some dude; that's really it. His hope was torn down.

There is no more shot with Rachel Berry.


	4. Never Fell Out of Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please review again once you're done reading this! It isn't that hard :P **

4. Never Fell Out of Love

"Rachel, we're going out, okay?" Kurt says.

"Who is all leaving; and it's fine. I can be by myself," She reminds him with a soft laugh.

"Me, Blaine, Dad, and Carole. I'm not sure what Finn's doing. Sorry he's being such an ass," Kurt hugs the small girl.

Rachel offers a smile, "It's fine. I deserve it."

"No you don't. You deserve nothing but the best. By the way, I very much approve of your outfit," He eyes the black skirt she wore and the white blouse she had on top.

"Thanks," She nods her head. "Just a little something I threw on."

Finn can hear everything through these paper thin walls. His first thing to think is 'since when does Rachel Berry just throw something on and have Kurt approve of it in a heartbeat'? His second thing he thinks is that he is really being an ass and that he feels like shit for making her feel like she deserves it.

Although she does, he shouldn't make her miserable. She hadn't done anything to worsen his heart ache, why should he do so to her? Although heart ache and having the one you love leave you and not contact you for five years are both pretty sucky thing to do, she still doesn't deserve to be treated so poorly.

"Did you talk to Adam?" Kurt asks.

Rachel shakes her head, "No answer. He didn't answer last night or this morning."

Hmm, Finn thinks, this guy must be a real douche. Yeah, a great fiancé. Can't even answer the most amazing girl's phone calls? What the hell? What'd be more important than talking to the woman you love? Oh yeah, nothing is.

"He's probably busy with the show," Kurt tries.

Rachel shakes her head again, "No. I don't know. I'm not going to worry about it. You guys go out and have fun."

"Alright, diva. See you back later," Kurt leaves.

Rachel sighs, all alone, and leaves the guest bedroom, going downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. She feels uncomfortable digging around in their house now, so she opts out and sits down at the counter, flipping through a magazine.

She nearly chokes on her own spit when she sees a huge interview from Adam about the engagement. According to this magazine it's not only an engagement. It's the 'Engagement of the Year'.

She reads it intently; he manages to include how great he is with every time he speaks. That's so like him! He's pulling a stupid publicity stunt with this article.

"Reading anything good?" Finn asks, startling her.

She had been staring so angrily at the glossy paged magazine she hadn't even noticed the large boy enter the kitchen.

She sighs sadly and drops the magazine onto the counter, shaking her head.

"Nothing I don't already know about," She comments.

He's about to say something when her stomach growls loudly. Finn looks at her and laughs.

"Why didn't you grab something to eat?"

"I can't just rummage through your guys' kitchen, Finn. This isn't my home," She points out.

"It sort of used to be," He says so quiet that she can't hear him. He clears his throat and tries again.

"I'll give you some cereal. I'm sure we don't have any other vegan alternatives for you right now," He looks over his shoulder with a grin.

She smiles the slightest bit.

"Thanks."

They sit down in the breakfast nook eating their cereal silently.

"So they all went out today, huh?" Finn asks.

She nods and drinks some orange juice, "I wish my dads' were in town. Then I'd have something to do today."

Finn looks at her sad expression, feeling guilty.

"What are you doing today?" She asks him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe swing into town or something," He shrugs.

She nods her head, "So where do you live now, Finn?"

"Columbus," He answers. "Yeah, I've got an okay apartment there."

"You said you had a job now?"

"I'm the assistant coach for the Buckeyes at OSU," Finn tells her proudly.

"That's so great, Finn! I knew you'd be great with football," She smiles brightly.

"Yeah," He nods his head. "I guess it's my calling. But I graduated with a degree in teaching, so if I don't get into the NFL draft, I have something to fall back on."

"Interesting. And smart. Very, very smart; I didn't finish college and I regret it. It's not like I'd do anything else, but it's very good to know more than you already do," She nods.

He agrees and they finish eating their food.

He goes upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. When he comes back downstairs she's on the phone, talking quietly with someone.

"I can't believe you did an interview with a gossip magazine! Why are we making this so public? I don't like that! An engagement is supposed to be intimate. But here you are, telling everyone how great our sex life is and how great you are with taking care of me," She says with a broken voice.

He stops in his tracks and backs up so he can continue eavesdropping. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it.

"Adam, I just feel like you're trying to marry me for the wrong reasons," She sighs sadly. "I don't want to be toyed around with."

His heart aches at that sad voice she uses. Sure she totally ruined him, but if you heard how sad she sounded, you'd crack too.

"I love you too," She says, stress now taking on her tone of voice. "Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye."

He walks out and smiles at her.

"Hi," She says, wiping at the tears that had streamed down her face and letting out a laugh.

"Look at me, getting all emotional."

He offers a slight smile.

"Are you leaving soon?" She asks, sitting back down onto the couch and looking depressed.

"Yeah," He pulls his jacket on. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me."

She looks up with bright eyes, "Really?"

"Really. I mean, we're just going to go around town. Maybe see a few people," He shrugs.

"That sounds great! Just let me go get my jacket!" She squeals, running up the stairs. He shakes his head at her excitement. He's assuming she's just really bored.

They get into his truck and Rachel is overwhelmed by the familiarity of it all. It still has that same scent of old leather and his sweet and musky cologne. All the memories of them in this car flush back into her mind. Every ride together was always different. She was always in the passenger seat. Well, that one time he let her drive, which was a big mistake cause the truck nearly went into the lake.

He didn't care though, even though his truck was his baby. Because he loved her like crazy. And they laughed about it after the shock had died out.

He drives over to the mini strip mall he and Rachel hadn't been to since they were senior's in high school. The Lima Bean is snuggled right in between two small businesses. One is an old bookstore and the other is a boutique. They go into the bookstore first.

When they open it they see the large photo of former friend Mercedes Jones. It says 'Home of Miss Jones Writing' and there are her books displayed neatly on the shelves. They look over to the cashier who had greeted them without looking up. But the voice was all too familiar.

It was Mercedes herself. There she stands, her jet black hair in loose curls and pushed back. The girl was always so beautiful. She wears pink lip gloss and thick black lashes. She has on this purple dress and a nice pearl necklace.

"Mercedes?" Finn and Rachel say in unison.

"Finn! Rachel! What are you guys doing here? Came back from New York finally?" She asks them with bright eyes, walking out from behind the counter to hug her friends.

Rachel shakes her head and Finn blushes.

"Well, I came back from New York," She speaks quietly.

"Yeah, I stayed back and went to OSU. I thought that you went to LA?" Finn quickly changes the subject.

"Yeah, I did. Then I released my first book and then my second and I just kind of started missing home terribly, you know?"

Rachel nods her head, "Oh yeah, I know."

"So what has Finchel been up to lately?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh no, we're not finchel," Finn says. "We broke up before we went to college."

"What? Oh my, I can't believe Kurt didn't tell me this!" She looks genuinely surprised.

"Me either," Finn grumbles. "He's usually the gossip train."

Mercedes giggles, "Well sorry, my mistake. So, Rachel I know you're on Broadway now. But what about you Finn?"

"I'm the assistant coach for football at OSU," Finn tells her.

She smiles, "So weird how we all ended up, huh? Can you believe that I'm a writer?"

"Yeah, what happened to going to American Idol?" Rachel asks curiously.

"I did go, but they shot me down because I wasn't what they were looking for. And when I was all down, I turned to writing and I really enjoyed it. So it became my hobby and I guess I'm pretty good," She shrugs.

"You're really good, Cedes'," Rachel uses her old pet name.

"You've read my books?"

Rachel nods, "Both of them. I reread them all the time too. I love how your stories relate to our glee club so much. You're so talented."

"Thanks," Mercedes smiles. "Now I just need Finn to read."

"Yeah," Finn laughs. "In fact, I'll buy this copy."

"I'll even sign it for you," She says cheerfully.

"You know what, I'll just give it to you for free. As long as you guys remember to call me and keep in touch! We should go out sometime! When do you leave for New York, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugs, "Undecided. I'm waiting for my dads' to get back from Columbus, if they ever do."

Mercedes nods, "Well, call me and we can go out for lunch. And I mean all of you. I've already seen Kurt. He didn't tell me that you were all in town. I wonder when my Pillsbury dough boy decided to just shut his trap."

Everyone laughs and they say their goodbye's before going over to the small boutique. If they thought it was weird seeing one old good glee friend, boy were they in for surprise.

Brittany and Santana were in the boutique in matching outfits, both walking around and fixing up the merchandise so it was perfectly presentable. Brittany approaches the two and smiles at them, not realizing exactly who they are yet.

"Hi! Welcome to Moonlight Boutique! What can I help you with?" She asks with a bright voice.

"Brittany?" Rachel asks. "You work here?"

Brittany makes a confused face, "Yeah… how do you know my name."

"Well, you're wearing a name tag, Brit," Finn points out and he and Rachel laugh.

Brittany looks slightly offended by this, but finally Santana comes into the picture.

"Britts, how do you not remember frankenteen and hobbit?" Santana says jokingly. She looks at Finn and Rachel and smiles brightly.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asks them.

"Great," Rachel replies.

"Good," Finn adds.

"Oh! Finchel! Cute! I totally forgot what you looked like," Brittany giggles.

Finn sighs, not wanting to have to explain yet again that finchel was not there anymore.

"It's just Finn and Rachel. No finchel," He shakes his head.

"We broke up before college. How are people just hearing about this?" Rachel asks confusedly.

"No idea, especially if Kurt new about it," Santana shakes her head.

"So how are you guys?" Finn asks.

"We're great," Brittany smiles, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist. "Like, I mean, we share sweet lady kisses."

Santana shakes her head, "What Britts means, is that we are now an exclusive couple of two whole years. I'm officially an out of the closet lesbian and Brittany is officially bisexual. But of course she's into girls at this particular time in her life."

Rachel smiles happily, "That's so great that things worked out for you guys."

They nod.

"So, Berry, who have you been fucking with lately?" Santana asks curiously.

Rachel blushes, "You're still the same, Santana. And, although it's none of your business, I guess my 'fuck mate' is Adam Zimmer."

"Wait, I think I heard about this! Yeah, that's right, you guys are engaged!" Brittany squeals excitedly.

"Why did you ask if Finn and I were together, then?" Rachel asks confusedly.

Brittany goes blank there and shrugs.

"Ah, yeah, I remember seeing that too. He's pretty hot," Santana nods. "Bet he's great in bed."

"Okay, Rachel's sex life aside," Finn blushes, slightly peeved at all the talk of fucking.

"Oh please, Finn, I just know you've been screwing around in Columbus," Santana shakes her head.

Finn glares, "Yeah, just the same Santana. But it was really nice seeing you guys. We'll- I mean I'll make sure to stop in and see you guys another time. I really wanted to see Mr. Schuester before school ends, so Rach?"

Rachel nods excitedly and hugs the tall blonde and busty Latina.

"I'll call you guys," She quickly takes their numbers before leaving.

-glee-

"I can't believe I'm back at this school. I can't believe I'm back in Lima," Rachel shakes her head. "This is all so surreal."

Finn nods as they enter the familiar William McKinley High School and walk down the hall to what used to be the glee choir room. Finn knocks on the door and smiles when he sees a whole bunch of kids dancing and singing around the room, all with huge happy smiles plastered on their faces.

Rachel can't believe how much glee club had evolved since she left high school. When they graduated they only had about fourteen members. They still won nationals, but wow. Now there are at least twenty or thirty people. It's like the Cheerio's. She can tell that a few of them actually are a part of the squad because they still wear those skimpy red and white uniforms.

Mr. Schuester, grey hair and all, stands by the white board, jotting down the lesson plan for the week. He stops when he notices his two former students and smiles.

"Oh my, if it isn't Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry," He shakes his head, going over to the two and hugging them each tightly.

"How have you been?" Rachel asks brightly. "Gosh, look how many people are in glee club!"

"It's all because of you guys," Mr. Schue smiles proudly. "After you all graduated and they saw how successful you all became, we just started getting many new members. Now we have twenty eight people. Sue, of course, isn't so happy with that, but I don't care because everything is just going great for us. We lost nationals last year, but we're doing it this year.

"As for me, I'm doing pretty great. I married Ms. Pillsbury and we have a four year old daughter."

Finn pats him on the back, "That's so great, Mr. Schue."

"Just call me Will, guys. You're no longer my students," He chuckles.

"Will," Rachel forces. It's just so weird saying his first name!

Will nods and smiles at the former couple.

"So how are things with you guys? I mean, Rachel I know you went to New York and became a Broadway star," He nods.

"Yeah," She nods. "And I'm engaged."

"No way!"

"Yeah, to Adam Zimmer."

Someone from the class jumps up; this little blonde cheerio.

"You're dating Adam Zimmer? He is _so _hot," She gawks.

Rachel blushes, "Yeah, we're getting married."

Finn tries to ignore everything that's being said because, seriously, he doesn't want to hear about this dick Adam Zimmer.

"That's great, Rachel," Will nods. "How about you Finn?"

"After graduating with a teaching degree, I got hired to be the assistant coach for football at OSU," He explains for what seems to be the zillionth time in two days.

"Wow," Will smiles, "You guys really made something out of yourselves. I'm so proud of you."

"Who are they?" One of the students finally asks, bored out of their little mind.

"Guys, I'm honored to introduce to you two of the best original New Directions members, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry."

"Oh, so these are the two you're always going on about," Someone points out causing the class to laugh.

"Oh, Will, I'm truly flattered," Rachel giggles.

"Hey, they had the most chemistry I've ever seen between two people on and off stage," He explains himself.

Finn nods in agreement and stares down at Rachel. It's true. They were fucking gold back in high school.

"Why don't they sing for us, then? Are this still really good or did they just sort of lose their talent? Because I totally don't want to lose my talent when I get old like them," Some girl shakes her head in horror.

"Hey, I'm not old!" Finn defends. "We're only twenty three. Mr. Schuester on the other hand is old."

The class laughs in response.

"Does he still rap for you all?"

They all respond with some way of saying 'yes'.

Will laughs and pats them on the back.

"Find, then let's hear a ballad from the two power couple. Rachel you're the stunning young starlet that everyone roots for and Finn, you're the popular football stud," Will jokes with them, causing the two to laugh and blush.

"Well, what should we sing?" Rachel asks.

"How about our Madonna mash-up? Member that one? Borderline and Open Your Heart," Finn smiles down at her.

"But the band won't know that music," She shakes her head.

"Oh I do," Brad, the pianist says.

Rachel runs over to hug him tightly.

"Oh Brad, you're so great. How are you?" She asks him.

"Good. Now how about you sing?"

"But what about the drums?" She pouts.

Finn goes behind the drum set and takes some kids drum sticks.

"Rach, I got that one covered," He smiles. "Hit it."

-glee-

"Open your heart with that key!" They sing out the last note perfectly, both feeling very intensely about one another. They don't know if it's a good feeling or a bad one. Both have terrible memories dawning upon them, but both have that cute, warm feeling bubbling up inside. That duet really is moving and fun and just… them. They created that song and it felt _amazing _to do so again.

Rachel had only improved over the years and Finn still stayed good considering his only performances were in the shower nowadays.

The room claps and they can hear some say 'Wow, they're good' and others say 'Yeah, well I'm better than her', but Finn knows that's not true. No one can lay a finger on Rachel Berry's talent. No one.

"It was great seeing you, kids," Will gives them a hug again.

"Yeah, it was fun being here. Maybe I'll drop in some other time," Finn shrugs with a grin on his face.

"That'd be great," Will exclaims. "And I hope to be seeing you then too, Rachel."

"I hope so too. Bye now!"

They get back home and are both laughing and talking normally like they used to; just random subjects. They walk through the door, both singing to 'Jessie's Girl' and are laughing, reminiscing on the memory of Finn trying to win Rachel back although he already had her heart. He had it all along.

Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine look at them with expectant looks and soon the laughter dies down.

"Gee, what's up your butts?" Finn asks, hanging Rachel's coat up.

"Finn!" Carole scolds.

"Sorry," He laughs.

"Just curious as to how you two spent your day?"

"We went out to the strip mall and went to see Mr.- I mean Will," Rachel explains. "It was so fun! But I'm so tuckered out right now!"

"Rachel, don't you want to eat though?" Finn asks concernedly.

She shakes her head, "Too tired. I'll eat later. Thanks for letting me stay, again, Burt and Carole."

"No problem."

Rachel leaves and as soon as they hear the bedroom door shut, they all jump towards Finn.

"You're in love with her again, aren't you?" Carole asks, throwing her arms around her son and hugging him tightly. "That's so amazing!"

"Mom! I'm not in love with her again!"

But they all knew that he never fell 'out of love' with Rachel. He always loved her and always will love her.

He just doesn't need to be having those feelings. Not when she's about to get engaged.

However that doesn't mean he can't be friends with her. After all, their relationship started out on just being best friends.


	5. Pet Names

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday as promised with my 'update schedule'. I didn't have any time to post So today I present to you two updates to appease any hurt feelings (haha :P) ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

5. Pet Names

"Baby, I'm so sorry, but I don't think we're going to make it back from Columbus in time to see you," Hiram weeps. "Our damn firm is being so uptight about us just dropping this case."

"Oh dad," Rachel sighed sadly. "I really need to see you guys. It's been too long and I really feel terrible."

"I-I know!" Hiram cries.

Leroy takes the phone from his devastated partner.

"Princess, is there any way you can get to Columbus tomorrow?" Leroy begged.

Rachel bit her lip; that meant she'd have to stay in Lima for another couple of days. She'd be away from Broadway even longer than the three days she's already been gone…

But this is important; this is worth it.

"I'll cancel my flight back and I'll be there. I don't know how I'll get there, but I will," She tells him. "I'm so sorry for not coming sooner, Daddy."

"Sweetie, we know that you meant well," Leroy tells her. "We still love you very much and miss you like crazy."

"I love you so much. Tell that to dad, too," She sniffles. "And I promise to be there tomorrow."

"We can't wait, princess. Bye-Bye now," Leroy hangs up.

Rachel rubs at her eyes and goes into the bathroom, stopping when she realizes Finn is in their brushing his teeth.

"It's fine, I'm just brushing my teeth. Do you gotta shower or pee?" He asks with a toothpaste full mouth, Rachel barely able to decipher any word he's speaking.

She shakes her head, "No, I just came to brush my teeth too."

She takes out her toothbrush and puts on some toothpaste, brushing her teeth next to Finn. She kind of enjoys this. It's like they live together. She means, if you subtract the whole screwed up situation it was, then it was like they live together.

He notices her puffy red eyes and spits, rinsing his mouth out.

"What's up?" He asks her.

The past couple of days had been going pretty well. They hadn't been best friends ever since they went out, but when they ran into each other they were okay with talking for a while and the even watched some TV together this morning while Burt and Carole went to see an adoption agency worker.

Rachel rinses her mouth out before turning to look at him. He looks really adorable in his Superman sleep shirt and plaid pajama pants. She wears a little nightie that is a major turn on, but Finn's glad he's gained some control over his southern member and is able to settle down before he gets a noticeable hard on.

"I'm staying for a few more days," She tells him.

"T-That's cool," He offers.

No, that's fucking great! He can try and become at least a friend of Rachel's again.

"Yeah, but I need to figure out how I can get a rental car. I need to go see my dads' in Columbus and I need to get a hotel room and-."

"I'll take you," He interrupts. "Yeah, I have to get back to work anyways, so I have to go home. And my apartment has two rooms, so if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me."

"Finn, are you sure? I don't want to be bothersome," She shakes her head.

"Of course I'm sure! And I wouldn't have asked you if I thought you'd be bothersome," He smiles. "Come on, that way you don't have to spend your money and sleep in some shitty city hotel. Columbus may be friendly, but that doesn't mean it isn't scum town."

She smiles softly, "Thank you so much!"

She jumps up to hug him and he quickly wraps his arms around her small body, relishing in the feel of Rachel. Her soft skin in brushing against his neck and face and forearms and he just loves it. There's another thing that stayed the same; her soft body. She feels the same in his arms.

She slides away from him and fixes her nightie.

"Well, then, Finn, I'll be ready tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, Rach," He uses his old pet name, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sounds great, Finny," She softly says before returning to her room with a bright smile on her face.

Things were going to be fine.

-glee-

She tries calling Adam in the morning but he doesn't answer. After showering and saying goodbye to Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole, Finn and her pack up into his truck and start their two or three hour drive back to Columbus. They are singing along to the classic rock station when she gets a text from Adam.

"Finally," She mutters, opening the message.

It's a picture of his erection, with a caption saying, 'I wish you were here'.

She rolls her eyes in disgust. Really? He couldn't be sweet and romantic? He's honestly trying to sext with her?

She's not that kind of girl. She deletes the message quickly and turns her phone off.

"So, Finn, any girlfriends I should know about before going into your apartment?" She asks him.

"Nope," He shakes his head. "Haven't had a girlfriend since you."

She gapes at him, "What do you mean? You're so attractive, though, and sweet."

He chuckles, "Thanks. And I do go out with girls. I mean, it's more of the physical factor, never the emotional one, you know?"

She blushes at the thought of Finn rolling around, fucking some ditzy blonde. She shouldn't really be surprised by this. Like she said, Finn was attractive and sweet; everything a one night stand could be looking for.

"I know," She nods, "But none of these girls ever want to start a relationship with you?"

He shakes his head, "No, not really. Well, my neighbor Mindy is into me. Sometimes I think she wants to be a couple, but I'm not really sure. It's not like I'm that into her anyways."

"You should give it a try," She suggests. "It's healthy to date many people."

He just nods. Soon they arrive and he pulls up to the café that Hiram and Leroy were at, waiting for their daughter. Rachel smiles and gives Finn yet another hug, and if he doesn't feel like the luckiest guy in the world by now, he has no sense.

"Thank you so much for the ride Finn. Now are you sure you are willing to let me stay in your apartment?"

"Yeah. But I have to go to work. I'm done by three, so just call me to tell me when you're ready. Or else your dads' can drop you off. Here's the address," He sends her a message with the address.

"The key is under the bear statue. Don't ask why I have that statue there in the first place," He shakes his head, causing Rachel to laugh.

"Thank you," She gushes. "I'll probably be in late, so don't worry about me. I'll see you later, Finny."

"See you, Rach."

He's glad that they're on the pet name level again. He peels out of the parking lot and drives off to the campus, ready to help the Buckeye's shape up and win every future game ahead of them.


	6. Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

6. Realizations

"Daddy, Dad!" Rachel squeals, jumping into each of her father's arms, hugging them closely and kissing them both.

"Rachy!"

"Princess!"

They sit down at the table and order some lunch before talking about life.

"So, baby, why did you come back all of a sudden?"

"Dad, Daddy, I have some news. You know that boy I've been dating for a while? The one you met when you came to New York to see me?"

They both nod understandingly.

"Yes, Adam Zimmer, of course we remember," Hiram states. "Now what is it?"

Rachel lifts up her left hand and shows them the engagement ring.

"We're engaged!" She announces.

"What? That's so crazy!" Leroy gushes. "And that's a _nice _cut."

"Oh my baby! I'm so glad you came to tell us this in person!"

"I'm so sorry for just leaving you guys," She explains sadly. "I just was mesmerized by New York and I left home and I didn't want to come back out of fear. I didn't want to be torn down by my hometown. But really, this was the place that built me and it led me to be the successful starlet I am. I'm a terrible daughter."

"Never have you been a terrible daughter, Rachel," Leroy says. "We understand why you left. We did the same thing when we were your age. You think we wanted to stay around a place where we were ridiculed for our sexuality? Of course not! We left and found ourselves."

"But I'm afraid I've lost myself."

-glee-

It's as if those four hours healed everything up between their family relationship. She knew they didn't resent her for ignoring them for years and they knew that she was genuinely sorry about ignoring them for years. It was all going to be alright. They dropped her off at Finn's apartment, both wanting to ask what exactly she was doing back around with him but not having the guts to.

They didn't want to ruin a day's worth of major improvement. It wasn't worth it. So, as they drove off, they decided to just ask her another day. They had a feeling that there would be many more visits.

Rachel had knocked on the apartment door and it opened up several seconds later, Finn in his lounge clothes and wet hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Heey," He greets, "How did things go?"

"Really great. It was definitely worth it coming back here," She smiles. "Thanks-."

"Okay! Stop thanking me for everything!" He cuts her off, laughing. "Come on, why don't we watch a move? It's pretty early and I just got some new Netflix movies."

"Oh what, I'm not going to be forced to watch Braveheart?" She asks, walking into the apartment and shutting the door. She looks around and nods her head, approving very much so. It's very tasteful and large.

"No, I think I made you watch it enough back in high school. And because my copy is currently burned out from it being played so much. I need to go to the store and buy a new disc," He chuckles.

She shakes her head and giggles, "Let me get my pajamas on and we'll look at the choices. Which room?"

"The right. Your bag is on the bed."

"Thanks," She quickly says and runs off before he can scold her. He shakes his head and makes some popcorn, interrupted when he hears the doorbell ring. He goes to answer it and sees Mindy smirking up playfully at him.

"Gee, Finn, you've been ignoring me for the past few days. Can I come in? We can have some fun," She says seductively.

Finn shakes his head, "Sorry, Mindy, but I've got company."

She glares, "What do you mean? You're turning me down?"

Rachel comes out of the room and stops in her tracks when she realizes that Finn's talking to someone. She steps back into the room and listens.

"Yeah, I'm turning you down. Sorry, it's just I have company now," He repeats himself.

"Whatever, Finn," She growls, "Don't expect me to come over to have a casual fuck."

Rachel steps out when she hears the door close.

"Finn, I can leave if you had plans," She quickly says.

"No," He shakes his head. "That was my neighbor, Mindy. She just thought that we had plans but we didn't."

Rachel nods and goes to settle in on the couch.

"So, what are our options for movies?" She asks him, pulling the throw blanket onto her petite body. It smells so much like him and she _loves _it.

Finn sits down next to her, very closely, and shows her the three options. After settling on the most recent Adam Sandler comedy, the settle in on the couch and snuggle up.

He drapes his arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his chest. His hand rests on her elbow and occasionally he strokes her arm. Her hand rests on his thigh. He just wishes this moment could last forever because this is how it should be.

He should be on this couch, all the time with Rachel. Snuggling up close and watching some Netflix. It shouldn't be anyone else but her. When the movie ends and she leaves to the spare room, he feels a pang of guilt.

He's not that guy, he had already told himself this. He wasn't going to try and get close with Rachel like that.

But what if she wants him too?

Little does she know, Rachel Berry was remembering (as if she had ever forgotten) why she loved Finn Hudson so damn much.


	7. Water Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: REVIEW! My favorite chapter is coming up on Wednesday, and to say I'm excited may be an understatement. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I updated tomorrow and on Wednesday… Review for me, pretty please!**

7. Water Girl

The next day is spent the same. Finn has a late practice and Rachel gets to his apartment before he does after visiting her dads' for two hours. They had to go back to the firm and do some more casework so they couldn't stay long.

When Rachel got home she called Adam. He answered on the first ring anxiously and angrily.

"Where the hell are you? Your flight was supposed to be here two days ago!"

"Adam," She yells back. "I told you that I was staying longer so I could visit my dads'!"

"What the fuck Rachel? What the fuck is more important? Me or your fucking dads'?"

She cringed every time the word 'fuck' was said.

"Watch your language!" She cries.

"Bitch," He says, just to piss her off.

"That's so rude, Adam. I can't believe you're talking to me like that. I'm your fiancé, remember? Is that how you treat the woman you're going to marry? Or any woman at all?" She asks fiercely.

"Rachel, just settle down," He growls. "I don't know why you're being so uptight about everything. I just miss you. And you tight ass little pussy."

Rachel has to refrain from throwing up on the coffee table that's in front of her.

"You're disgusting. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'll be home when I get home. Goodbye."

She hangs up and tosses her phone down. How could he be such an asshole? And is she really considering marrying someone who calls her a bitch when he gets the slightest bit angry? That's not normal, not sane. It's definitely not healthy.

She drops her head down into her hands and lets out a violent sob.

Just then the door opens and Rachel looks up to see Finn entering with his sweaty clothes and big sports duffle bags. He's really good looking. His hair all ruffled and muscles glistening and practically rippling.

"Hey Rach," Finn greets.

She sniffs, "Hi Finn."

"You've been crying," He points out with a frown. "Why?"

She shakes her head, "Oh, nothing."

"Was everything okay with your dads'?"

She nods, "Yeah it was great. We're going to the community theater tomorrow to see _Annie_."

"Oh, that'll be fun," He offers a smile and she gives him one in return.

But soon that smile drops and she has tears running down her face again. Before he can move over to comfort her, she stands up and makes her way to her room.

"Um, I'm going to skip out on dinner tonight. I'm just," She sniffs, "Tired. Really tired. And even though you want me to stop, I want you to know that I thank you very much for letting me stay here."

He goes closer to her and looks down into her eyes.

"I know that you're thankful for me letting you stay here," He nods. "And you should really eat something later on. It's good to eat three meals a day, if you're normal sized unlike me."

She laughs through her teary eyes.

"Finn, you're so sweet," She says sincerely, "And kind. Whatever girl gets you is going to be the luckiest woman in the world."

He gives her a weak half grin before she turns around and goes into her room.

He makes spaghetti with vegan sauce that he picked up before coming home, just for Rachel because he knows how important her animal-free by product intake is.

She does come out to eat, though.

"Finn, I can't believe you got me some alternatives," She says, taking a bite of the delicious spaghetti.

Finn doesn't really care for the taste, but it's good enough for him.

"This is fantastic, too. Adam really doesn't know much about vegans. He's actually quite insensitive about it, always trying to force me to eat meat," She tells.

Finn nods his head, "Adam seems like a real great guy."

The way he said it was completely sarcastic, and Rachel caught onto that right away. Was it wrong that she only nodded as a confirmation to that sarcastic statement?

"So how was work today?" She asks him.

"Good. It's so weird, you know, being practically in charge of the team when I used to be one of the players."

"I felt the same way when I was moved up from a choir girl to Maureen in Rent," Rachel explains. "It's a new feeling, but definitely a great one."

"Definitely," He agrees. "OSU has their first game tomorrow night."

"Really? That's great! Oh, Finn, I just know they're going to win," She says excitedly, making him feel really proud of himself. "What time is the game?"

"Seven PM," He answers.

"I'd love to go! Do you think there'd be any tickets left?"

Finn shakes his head, "Sorry, the polls last night said we've sold the stadium out for the first game."

She frowns slightly, "Oh."

"But… I-I could get you in. Only if you did a little work, though," He hesitates.

She looks at him with wide eyes, beckoning him to continue.

"You could be our water-boy," He smiles at the idea.

"A… A _water-boy_? Don't I have to be a _boy _then?" She asks incredulously.

Gosh, she really is the same. Finn lets out a laugh at her confusion.

"No! You'd be a water-girl, then. Whatever the term may be, you know what they do, right? They make sure the players always have a full water bottle and if they need Gatorade, they need it fast. We usually just have one of the players that's on the bench do it, but I think you'd be great for the job. Think you could handle it?"

She purses her lips and nods her head in determination, "Hell yes, I can handle it."

Finn laughs and claps his hands.

"Well, Rach, looks like you're going to the football game!"

"Yay, this is so exciting! Wait, should I practice my pouring technique to do it the efficient way possible? And I don't have any collegiate apparel! What am I going to wear? I can't go in the clothes I have packed," She panics, jumping up from her spot at the table with her half eaten food.

"Rach, settle down and just eat you pasta," He says calmly, laughing at her worry.

She nods and sits back down, taking a nervous bite.

"I'll find you something to wear. And I'm sure you don't need to practice your pouring technique," He shakes his head. "It'll be easy-peasy."

"Easy-peasy," She repeats, not exactly quite sure of herself.

But she was going to do this. This will be so fun!

She cleans their dishes, against Finn's will, and gives him a friendly hug before going to bed that night.

She drifts off into one of the best slumbers she's gotten in months.


	8. A Couple More Days Couldn't Hurt

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Okay, so things didn't go as planned. Last night I couldn't log onto fanfiction, so that's why it didn't update until today. So, as promised, I will still give you two chapters. I plan on posting again tomorrow. Enjoy!**

8. A Couple More Days Couldn't Hurt

After going to see Annie at the community theater with her dads', they dropped her back off at the apartment. Hiram and Leroy finally asked their daughter what she was doing hanging around Finn to learn the two were just building up a friendship again, nothing more and that was what they both wanted.

Rachel bounds into the open apartment, knowing that Finn was going to be home until five before he had to go to campus and get everything ready for the game. She would leave with him then, too.

But right now it was only four, so they had a good hour of time to get themselves ready. Well, correction, Rachel had time to get herself ready. Finn had dropped off a whole bunch of Buckeye merchandise in her room so she wouldn't be freaking out by not wearing the right outfit. Obviously Kurt rubbed off on her. To be honest he kind of missed those sequins leg warmers and animal sweaters. It's just who she is.

He doesn't mention anything to her, because honestly it's none of his business. But whatever, she still looks extremely hot with what she wears now. All fashionable things and such.

Rachel hops in the shower and cleans herself before toweling off and going to the room where she saw a pile of clothing. She slips on a fresh pair of panties and bra before putting a shirt that has the mascot on it. It fits her perfectly.

After putting on the knee high 'Go OSU' socks, she puts on a pair of jeans and her Nike gym shoes. The last thing is the sweatshirt which has some kid's number on the back and his last name. The front just has 'Ohio State Department of Athletics'.

She goes to the bathroom and brushes her hair out, placing a thick black headband on her head, her natural curls cascading around. She walks out of the bathroom and spins around for Finn.

"How do I look," She smiles.

"Like a true OSU football fan," He assures her.

He's wearing a specialized track suit for coaches and he looks really fit and nice.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asks her.

She jumps up and down in excitement, "I am definitely ready! Let's go!"

-glee-

Finn's actually kind of nervous right now. If the team you're pretty much responsible for could possibly suck it up majorly and tarnish your rep, possibly ruining your chances at making it big in the future would be playing right now too, you'd be nervous as well. He walks very fast over to the field and notices that Rachel has to basically run to keep up with his strides.

But he can't slow down; he needs to make sure his guys are ready. They get to the locker room door and Finn looks at Rachel to see if she was going to hesitate upon entering. This is a boy's locker room…

However the determined petite girl quickly follows in behind, not phased at all by the half-naked men all around. The guys though all eye her up, some intrigued and some just completely confused.

Rachel offers a smile to all of them and keeps following Finn all the way to the coach's office. Inside are three older men. Finn's the only young one out of the bunch. They all greet each other and Finn introduces Rachel to the guys.

"Coach Jenson," A man that is very short and stout with a salt and pepper beard is pointed out by Finn.

"Coach Rodgers," A middle aged looking guy with dark brown hair that is thick on his head. He's about the same height as Finn and has these scary looking eyes.

"And Coach Abbit," He points to the last guy who has no hair at all and a happy face settled in. He's strong and would be very intimidating if it weren't for his chubby cheeks and bright smile.

"This is Rachel Berry, my… friend," Finn explains, not exactly quite what the term is to describe their current relationship status.

"Hi Rachel," They all say back.

"It's nice to meet you all," She politely says.

"Rachel is offering to be our new water-boy. I mean, water-girl," He tells them.

"You sure she's able to do that?" Rodgers asks with an arched eyebrow.

Rachel looks at him, offended, "I can most definitely do it."

Rodgers puts his hands up in defense and shrugs.

"Alright, if you're willing to do so, then you can do it."

She smiles super brightly, "Thank you guys so much!"

They ask her to step out and the coaches have a private meeting. Rachel stands by the white board in the locker room unsure of what to do.

"Little lady, what are you doing in our locker room?" Someone asks.

"I'm Rachel Berry, not a 'Little Lady', and I'm the new water-girl," She says with a smile.

"You sure look little to me. And you're a lady. So you're a little lady," Some other footballer laughs.

She can't help but giggle, "Okay, I'll give you that much."

"It just doesn't seem like someone like you would be a water-girl," Another guy, with a deep voice, says.

She can't really tell who is speaking at any time since there's just a sea of big, strong, tall men.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, some pretty little girl coming in to be a water-boy, but calling it a water-girl because she's female just doesn't seem right."

"Well it is, because I'm going to do this job justice and you guys will be begging to have me be your water-girl for all your other games," She says with determination. "I'm not exactly meant to be doing this, but I wanted to see the first game and this is the way Finn got me in. You see my actual career is as an actress on Broadway in New York."

"Oh, that makes sense, Hudson got some hot chick to do the shitty work for our team," One chuckles. "He's the man."

"That's so offensive! Finn most definitely did not just give me this job because I'm hot. If you must know, we used to be a strong couple back in high school. Then we broke up and things were rough for a while… But now we're friends again and, like I said earlier, got me into the first game by having me be the water-girl."

They all start laughing at her again and she just shakes her head.

"So you're a Broadway girl. That's music plays and stuff, right?"

"Um, a musical," She corrects. "Yes, it is musicals and other plays."

"How does someone get excited for that boring stuff?"

"It's the same as someone gets excited about football."

"Well I guess I don't understand why singing and dancing is so amazing."

"It's amazing because it showcases the best kind of talent there is. If you're able to sing, dance, and act, you're a triple threat. Being on stage for me is the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced. That spotlight shining down on me," She sighs happily. "It's my home."

That last statement sort of threw her off. That's what she's torn about. Is Broadway really her home? Before she can further delve into thought, the coaches come out and start talking about plays and stuff to the guys. Rachel tries to pay attention as much as she can, but it's kind of hard. She imagines what Finn would have been like amongst these players.

He probably took it so seriously, as serious as she took her stage directions. He probably got that adorable concentrated face on. She wishes she would have been able to see one of his games. Maybe she will when he gets into the NFL.

"Alright guys, let's roadhouse!" Finn yells, making Rachel giggle.

The guys circle up and do some manly cheers, as Finn puts it, before the coaches and Rachel head out to the field.

It's packed and cameras are flashing and it's being videotaped. She can't help but smile as she walks right next to Finn.

"Wow, Finn, I never knew it was like this," She says.

"Like what?"

"You have an audience and fans, cameras and everything," She lists. "When you played football, you were as much as a performer as me. You still are."

He shrugs, "Yeah, I suppose. Of course I didn't really have to remember new lines and stuff."

"Yeah, but you had to remember plays," She points out. "You're a star, Finn."

He smiles at the compliment and puts his headset on.

"Alright, Berry, are you ready for this?" He asks.

She nods and quickly starts filling up a whole bunch of water bottles. She does about twenty in a minute, which is quite impressive. She even fills up some paper cups with the Gatorade and neatly arranges them.

The game starts and progresses on. OSU ends up winning, and Finn feels a rush of adrenaline and he starts to cheer loudly. Rachel roots for them and jumps up and down. Somewhere along the line Finn lifts her up and hugs her close in a celebratory hug. She's giggling and did she just kiss his cheek?

Was that real? Finn can't really think right; it's as if he's chemically induced at the moment. This must be his natural high. He sets Rachel down and everyone heads to the locker rooms, all cheerful and sweaty.

Rachel doesn't even mind that it smells like unwashed feet at the moment. If you'd see the look on Finn's face you wouldn't care either. He has this big smile that shows his dimples and million-watt smile. She smiles equally as bright and they share a long gaze with one another. Both blush and look away.

When they get home for the night, Rachel thanks him for taking her to the game and makes plans with him tomorrow night to go out to a bar or club.

She decides she'll go back to New York next week.

A couple more days couldn't kill her.


	9. Honest Drunk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. Just had a busy end of the week. To make up for it, I have three updates tonight for you all. Enjoy and please, please review! **

**9. **Honest Drunk

"Why aren't you home yet?" Kurt asks curiously.

Rachel grips her phone, "I'm having a lot of fun here in Ohio. I'm not ready to leave my dads' or Finn yet."

She bites her lip when she realizes she just admitted that she didn't want to leave Finn yet. It's true. He's just so great and fun and… she just doesn't want to go back to Adam yet when she has this great guy right here. Of course it's not like they're dating or anything.

"Sweetie, what are you going to do about Adam? He's going crazy. He calls me every morning and night to see if I've heard from you because apparently you're not answering any of his calls."

Rachel sighs and shakes her head, "Kurt, I don't want to talk to him. Like you said, he doesn't own me."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't keep things from your fiancé," Kurt warns.

"I'm not keeping anything from him."

"Have you told him about staying with Finn? Have you even told him about Finn? Cause', you know you sort of were depressed for years about him."

"Kurt, no I haven't told him about Finn. He doesn't need to know about Finn. Nothing is happening," She rubs her temple.

Kurt sighs dramatically, "Okay, okay. Just call him sometime. He really does care about you. And he misses you."

"Is it wrong that I'd rather spend time with Finn right now than with Adam?" She asks quietly.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I don't know," She practically whispers. "I'm just scared. I-I don't think I know who I am."

"You're Rachel Barbra Berry, a determined, beautiful, intelligent, talented young girl who most definitely knows who she is."

"Yeah," She sighs. "That's me. Look, I'm going to go now. I-I think I'm going to call Adam."

As Kurt says his goodbye, she looks down at her ring finger and the huge diamond that it's sporting. She twists it around a few times and thinks deeply of the mistake that she's going to make. She pulls the ring off of her finger and is ready to put it away in her bag when there's a knock on the bedroom door.

Embarrassed, she slips it right back on and opens the door to see Finn already dressed for their night out on the town.

"You look really great, Rach," He breathes out, ignoring the fact that her ring is shining brighter than ever at this moment.

He's taking an almost married woman out on a date. Well, it really isn't a date-date. It's just a friendly one. But that's still weird.

She smiles at him and spins around in her black cocktail dress that has a close bodice until her belly button, then it skirts out into lacey layers, ending just above her knees. She wears matching black ankle boots.

"You look good, too, Finn."

He does his own, awkward but funny, spin showing off his dark skinny jeans and grey button down.

"Ready to go?" He asks her.

She tosses her phone down onto the bed and grabs her jacket and wristlet. She can call Adam later.

"Yes."

-glee-

They drive over to Finn's favorite Pub. It's called Magic Sam's and it's run by friend Sam Evans. He and Finn had remained pretty close friends along with Puck, Artie, and Mike. They all came to this Pub once at least every month, just to catch up. Although tonight not all of them would be there, probably not even Sam because it's a Saturday. It's busy and they're lucky they're able to find two open seats up at the bar counter.

The bartender, her long blonde hair cascading down her back perfectly straightened, turns around to serve her two new customers.

Rachel and Finn are very surprised with they see Quinn Fabray staring at them with her wide green eyes and black wing eyed eye liner. She's gotten more beautiful, Rachel notices. Her face has become more… demure, if that were possible. Obviously, it is, because here she is in a blue polo shirt that is short enough to show a patch of skin before her skinny jeans start, low on her hips.

"Finn? Is that you?"

Funny how she still is able to ignore Rachel.

"Quinn," Finn says, shocked. "I-I've never seen you here. When did you start working?"

"A few weeks ago. I moved back to Ohio and am living here in Columbus with my daughter Bailey," She explains. "Sorry, I didn't really notice you, Rachel. You look so different without wearing an animal sweater and having those kiddie bangs. How are you?"

"I'm great," Rachel ignores the comment. "So you have a daughter now? That's nice. Who's the father?"

"Believe or not, I'm married to one my college peers. His name is Erick Vona," She explains with a smile. "I just had Bailey a year ago and we were living in Pennsylvania."

"Why'd you move back?" Finn prompts.

She sighs sadly, "Erick lost his job. But he got an offer in Columbus at the PR firm. He's making pretty good money again. I work part time, just for some extra money to get things for Bailey."

Rachel smiles, "I'm glad everything worked out for you Quinn."

Pretty girls like her always get the good things in the end. Rachel should be the one married with a little baby. Maybe that could happen with Adam. He really doesn't want kids though. He had told her once that all they do is make a mess and will steal all the attention away from you, therefore, they really only harm you.

"Thanks. So how are you two? Do you guys have a kid yet?"

"Hey, Quinn, could you get me a beer?" Finn asks, sick of everyone assuming they're still together.

Funny they had all this faith in them, but Rachel didn't even have enough to give him a shot. They could have a kid by now if she really wanted to. He always wanted kids. A little girl with the same eyes as Rachel, and a little boy who he could rough house with.

"No, we're not together," Rachel explains. "And I'll take a few shots of Patron."

Finn looks at her with wide eyes. That's pretty hardcore.

"Sorry. I'll be right back with your drinks," She turns around and drops them off before going to other customers and waiting on them.

Rachel takes the first shot glass, looking at the contents before tossing her head back and downing it within a second.

Her eyes water at the wild burn it has while sliding down her throat and settling in her stomach.

Quinn ends up leaving soon and some guy comes in as the bartender. Rachel has had three shots, Finn two beers, now on his third. Rachel asks for a strawberry martini, which Finn's sure they didn't have, but the bartender comes back with one anyways.

"So, Rachel, tell me more about Adam," Finn asks, looking into her eyes.

She lets out a dry laugh, "Oh, what's there to tell?"

She picks up the glass eagerly. He watches her with wide, intrigued eyes for he had never seen Rachel drink like this in his life time. He wonders how often she tossed back strawberry martinis in New York while she was gone. He doesn't really care. He's seeing it right now.

She sets the glass back down onto the bar counter and looks over at Finn before giggling.

"Well, what's he like?"

"An asshole!" She exclaims, laughing again.

"You're not serious," He shakes his head, swigging at his own beer.

"Yes I am. I'm totally serious, Finny. I really don't love him," She admits.

"Then why are you marrying him?" He asks curiously.

"Because I won't get the chance to marry you," She taps his nose, pushing it down and giggling again.

He takes another gulp from his beer. She's drunk right now. He's not going to get all excited about that statement. But what if it's true?

"What else about Adam?" He settles for.

"He's a jerk to me all the time. You know he called me and called me the b-word."

Finn clenched his fists together. That's really sick; a guy telling his fiancé she's a bitch? He really can see that this Adam guy is a class A douche-bag. Like, a real St. Jackass.

"And then he got all mad at me because when I tried telling him I was staying longer, all he wanted was to sext. I don't do that," She shakes her head and starts to drink another martini.

"That's good that you don't do that," He says and she nods. "How did he propose to you?"

"Oh, it was a joke," She says dryly. "He did it right in the middle of Central Park. Of course that's probably romantic to most people."

"But not you," He interrupts, "Because you always wanted something private and intimate. Something that was special between the two people because they were the only ones to witness it."

She looks at him and even though she's pretty dizzy, she still knows that he said the sweetest thing ever. He truly knows her. He knows her so well.

She nods her head, "And the ring."

"Is over the top," He agrees. "You wanted just a simple gold band with a special engraving. Then the wedding ring would be the engagement band with a princess cut diamond, but a small one. I agree. We wouldn't want anything taking attention away from your beauty."

She smiles and hugs him, "You are so great, Finn Hudson."

He hugs her back and wishes that she'd take him back and that they could have what the used to have.

But an upbeat song starts playing and she wants to dance, so she pulls him with her and they dance for the next two hours. It's one in the morning by the time they get back to the apartment and she kisses him on the cheek to thank him before passing out in the spare room.

He goes to his own room and contemplates the things she has said that night. She was drunk…

But people are always so honest when they're drunk because they don't have the judgment skills to keep things inside like they would when they were sober.

With that bit of information, he passes out.


	10. Goodbye Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: The next update! Important chapter! REVIEW!**

10. Goodbye Love

Rachel wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and a weak body. What happened last night? She manages to get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom. She nearly screams when she sees herself. Her hair is this big, curly mess and her makeup has smudged. Pulling her dress off and taking her shoes off, she hops into the shower and cleans herself up. After brushing her hair and teeth tiredly she goes and puts on a fresh pair of pajamas.

Padding out with her pink floral pajama pants and solid matching pink t-shirt, she's surprised when she smells syrup. It makes her stomach grumble and her head throb even more. She goes to the kitchen, surprised when she sees Finn, Hiram, and Leroy all sitting down at the table.

"Rachel!" Leroy exclaims. "How's my sweetheart this lovely Sunday morning?"

Rachel forces a smile, "I'm alright. Finn, do you have any Tylenol?"

Finn chuckles and tosses her the bottle of pills.

"Weird how we both have killer headache, huh Rach?" He jokes.

"Baby, sit down. Finn made chocolate chip pancakes and they are absolutely delicious," Hiram coos.

"When did you guys get over here?" Rachel asks confusedly, sitting down and taking a few Tylenol, washing it down with her orange juice.

"We made a stop by at eleven because you were supposed to meet us for brunch. But you didn't show up, so we got worried and came over here. Finn said you were still sleeping, that you guys were out late and offered to make us some breakfast. It was lovely catching up," Leroy explains with a smile to Finn.

Rachel's heart flutters in her chest. How sweet is it that he offered to make breakfast for her dads' while they were here? So sweet. Adam was so rude to them when they came and insisted the two to get a hotel room, for his beauty sleep was so damn important.

"That's very nice of Finn," She looks up at him and he offers her a soft grin.

They all have breakfast together, and it's totally de ja vu, because all of them, Finn, Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel, can remember odd weekend mornings when Finn would just stop in and they'd have breakfast. Occasionally it'd even be chocolate chip pancakes.

"I'm so sorry for missing our brunch," Rachel apologizes once her dads' are ready to leave.

"No, it's fine. We're going home tomorrow! Do you want to come back with us?"

Rachel nods her head excitedly, "I really want to see the house. God, I haven't seen it since I left."

"I love you, princess," Leroy presses a kiss to Rachel's forehead and she gives Hiram a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you guys, too."

-glee-

"I'm so embarrassed!" She exclaims after they finished cleaning up and retired into the living room.

"Why?"

"Because my dads' just saw me when I was hungover," She pouts. "I mean really, what happened last night and how much did I drink?"

"Nothing really happened… You had three shots and I thought you were done by then, but you ordered a few more martinis. Said some pretty interesting stuff," He dares to tell her the last part.

Her eyes widen and she looks up at him, "Oh God, what do you consider interesting?"

"I asked you about Adam."

"And?"

"And you said he was an asshole who called you a bitch," He quickly says.

She covers her face, embarrassed.

"I-I."

"You also said that you were only marrying him-."

"Please stop."

"-Because you wouldn't have the chance to ever marry me," He finishes.

She looks away, red faced and teary eyed. How could she have allowed herself to say those things to him? And she can't deny it, either, can she? Because it's true. It's so true. That's all she's ever been doing with herself since she left. She just did things because she knew she'd never have that shot with Finn again.

"Rach," He breathes out. "Please don't cry."

He moves over to the couch she was on and wraps his arms around her protectively and pulls her flush against his body in a comforting motion. He didn't intend to hurt her. He just wanted to know if it was true.

"I-I made a fool out of myself in front of you," She weeps. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," He shakes his head. "Y-You were drunk, Rachel. It's not like you actually meant what you said."

But she did, she thinks.

She settles for, "Yeah, that's true."

She pulls away from him and wipes at her eyes.

"I love Adam so much, Finn, and I really want to marry him."

Lies.

He nods his head solemnly, "Then what the hell are you doing here, Rachel?"

She looks taken aback and the tears just keep welling up in her eyes. He didn't say it harshly; he just pointed it out and it was valid. What was she doing with him?

She shakes her head, "I-I don't know. I just… I thought-."

"That it was okay for you to just barge back into my life, five whole years later, and give me mixed signs about what we're going to be?" He dumps out. "You ruined me when you left Rachel."

"I'm not leaving you this time," She tells him.

"You're getting married. You're leaving me. You know what, I'll just… I'm going to go to my room now."

"Finn, no!" She holds onto his hands. "Don't, don't be mad. Please. I just got you back."

"You love him," He repeats.

She doesn't answer. Instead she presses her lips against his roughly in a deep and passionate kiss that'll probably leave bruises on both of them, but neither really care. He deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue in and wrestling it around with hers.

God, did he miss this. Nothing is better than kissing Rachel Berry.

Rachel whimpers by the force and straddles his legs. He stands up, his hand on her ass protectively, and lifts her up with him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he stumbles his way back to his room. He slams the door shut and presses her against the wood, pulling away and kissing hungrily down her neck and on her chest.

"Finn," She breathes out, her fingers tangled in his hair. She's trying to get him to stop, but she can't. She doesn't have the heart to.

She doesn't _want_ him to.

He whirls them around, his hormones and feelings taking over completely as he goes over to his bed, dropping down onto it so they are both on their sides in one strong, passionate kiss. Rachel hooks her leg across his waist and moves so she's straddling on top of him, her body moving with their kisses.

He can't help but already have a major hard on at this and he puts his hands on her hips, pressing her against him. She rubs her hot center against his in terrible need of some friction. Leaning back, she pulls her shirt off to reveal her pert breasts.

Finn's hands immediately go up to them and he touches her, loving how they feel in his hand and how soft they are. As he pinches her nipples softly, she tosses her head back with pleasure and lets out a squeak. His hand trails down the valley between her breasts and smoothing caresses her skin before putting his hands back on her hips and pulling her down, rolling over so he was on top of her between her legs.

She pulls his shirt off and he drops his face down to her breasts once the garment is off, sucking on each one and causing her to squirm underneath him. He slides down the bed and lets his tongue leave a hot, wet trail all the way from her breasts and down to her belly button, circling around the navel twice before going to the waistband of her pajama pants.

"You're beautiful," He tells her, breathing on her skin and looking up into her eyes. "You've always been so beautiful."

That made her heart just practically explode with love because she'd never had someone tell her that while having sex.

She decides that it's different because this just wouldn't be sex; it'd be making love, and that was more intimate. An activity she and Adam had never engaged in.

He's about to pull the pants down when her cell phone rings loudly. They ignore it for the first five minutes.

He continues on and pulls his own pants down, now being painfully hard. He's nipping at her thighs and soothing the bites by gentle, sweet kisses.

The phone rings again.

She lets out a load, frustrated moan.

"I-I should answer that," She says.

"I'll go get it," He tells her, running over to her room and grabbing her phone. He goes back to her and hands it to her.

Rachel looks at the ID and sits up, answering it.

"Adam, hi," She breathes out, trying to catch her breath.

Finn's eyes go wide and he turns around, going into the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you, Rachel? When are you going to come home?" Adam whines.

"I," She breathes deeply. "I don't know. I'm going to my old home tomorrow with my dads'."

"Come back tonight," He begs softly. "I miss you."

She almost believes him because the tone of voice he's using.

"But I can't, I-I don't have a ticket."

"Good thing I already got you one."

She can practically hear the shit-eating grin he's wearing.

"I really wanted to see my house," She says weakly.

She really wanted to be with Finn.

"Can't that wait? I want to get you back here and I want to marry you. Right now. We don't need a wedding, we don't need fancy dresses and stuff. We'll get married and then we can start the rest of our lives. Maybe even have a couple of kids."

"Really?" She whispers.

As much as she wants to stay, she knows that Finn's not going to give her this. He's not going to marry her and he's not going to have kids with her and he's not going to grow old with her. They won't buy a house and they won't have Christmas parties with their friends and family every year. They won't start new traditions together. They're not going to raise a family together.

They're not going to work out.

And she has her shot right now; so she has to choose.

Does she go with being friends with Finn and having sex with him? Something that will die down as soon as it started. Should she go with the boy who is sweet to her and her family, who takes care of her and makes her smile and laugh and feel like she's on top of the world? Or does she go with the easy way out; the boy who is already willing to marry her and is going to give her children. The boy who may be mean and rough with her on occasion, who is uptight about everything, and treats her poorly. The one who will accept her right away and they can start their lives right away.

"I'm going home."


	11. Fallout

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: And the last update for today! Be nice and leave me a lot of reviews, I'll post two more chapters tomorrow ( I'm evil)**

Fallout

He flies out of the bathroom with nothing but rage etched onto his face

"Are you serious right now?" He asks her as she pulls her shirt on.

"Finn please, just let me explain," She starts.

"Why am I not enough for you, Rachel? Why can't I just be enough for you? I made something of myself. I got out of Lima. Sure I'm not New York good, but give me a break. I graduated college and I'm going to be put in the NFL draft this new year. What more do you want out of me that would make me be enough?" He yells out, completely broken.

"Finn, you don't want a relationship with me!" She yells back.

"Don't even give me that bullshit, Rachel! You fucking ruined me when we were eighteen years old. You left us all and then you come back and toy with all of us, only to go back to that asshole that you don't even want to fucking marry!" He shouts, his eyes a blaze of fury.

"I do to want to marry him! I told you that I wanted to-."

"You're settling for him," He interrupts. "You're settling for some douche bag that you honestly don't love because you're afraid of dealing with me. You're afraid of coming back to me."

"I love him," She repeats.

"Yeah, you loved him so much that you were so close to sleeping with another man. Your ex that you left behind and were so over with. You're ridiculous Rachel Berry. You are a player and you deserve to suffer with this fucker Adam for the rest of your life because I want you to know that you're right. You'll _never _have the chance with me ever again. I will never marry you. I will never want kids with you.

"I'll never move to New York with you and I'll never love you. I hate you. I hate you so much and I don't know what you've become. I don't think you even know what you've become. I thought just maybe, maybe you were realizing that Ohio is the place that you were built. You grew up here and it made you be the person you were before you left to go to New York and turned into a terrible person.

"I thought that you would realize that my mom and step dad and your dads' all missed you and want to see you all the time. I thought you would see that you're the only girl I've wanted since I was sixteen years old, in the William McKinley High auditorium and kissing you for the first time.

"Did you forget it all? Did Adam really make you blind by his awesome love that you couldn't even have the heart to call me on my birthday or on a holiday?" He pours out, with pure anger.

"Don't you dare bring up 'no communication'. You didn't call me either, Finn! You never called me! I thought that you would at least come by and see me the day I left, but you didn't! You showed me that you didn't want me anymore and I know that it's still true to this day!"

"Are you fucking kidding me," He mutters before raising his voice again. "I went to see you the day you left. I brought you fucking flowers and a necklace that I was going to give you as a house-warming gift when we got to our apartment in New York. But you left, not giving me the chance to make up to you. You didn't want me and now karma is here, because I don't want you either. Fucking leave, Rachel. Just get out of my house!"

She scrambles for her clothes and quickly goes to the other room, shoving it in her suitcase and pulling her jacket on. She runs out of his apartment and out into the cold midday in Columbus, going to a payphone to call a taxi cab service to take her to the airport.

Why did things always end with them with the phrase 'Just get out of my house?' It's probably the most sickening thing she's ever heard Finn say because it's like, you kick someone out of your house, the place you're most comfortable in, the place that's just _you_; you're kicking them out of your life.

Sobbing as she boards onto the plane, she regrets her choice of going back to Adam. Slipping the ring off of her finger and shoving it in her coat pocket, she shuts her eyes and passes out from her violent crying that had been persistent for the past three hours since she left.

-glee-

"Fuck!" He slams his fist into the dry wall, putting a hole right through it. He doesn't even give a shit about the damages to the wall or his fist. He's too caught up on the fact that Rachel Berry is going to be the death of him.

He goes to his kitchen, whipping the liquor cabinet open and pulling out a big bottle of Vodka. Hastily untwisting the lid and chucking it in the sink, he quickly takes a large swig from the clear bottle, the contents sloshing out and onto his shirt and torn up hand.

He screams in agony, the alcohol leaving a terrible sting, but takes another big gulp of the liquid. Stomping to his living room, he drops down onto his couch and sits for a while, letting his buzz set in before drinking some more and more to drown out all his feelings.

He's sure that this isn't safe, but he doesn't really care right now. He can't think of her and all the shit she did to him. He hears his phone ringing, so he shouts out at it to shut the fuck up, but it doesn't. Maybe he's a little crazy.

He finishes the whole bottle of Vodka before crawling back to the kitchen and reaching for something else to drink. He finds a beer bottle and collapses down on the tiled floor as he quickly drinks the brew, chucking the glass bottle in the other direction and laughing when he hears it shattering.

"You beer boddlllle," He slurs. "Are jus' like my heeaaaart!"

The last words before he passes out completely, his breathing shallow and his heart beating irregularly.


	12. Of Broken Hearts and Broken Noses

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: I was going to update yesterday, but ended up going out, so yeah; sorry about that! SO, here's the next chapter, and I know you guys won't be happy about it. It's angst-y as this whole story is… But I promise it gets better and you will all be VERY satisfied with it. So, enjoy for now and REVIEW!**

**12. Broken Hearts and Broken Noses**

She gets off her flight and meets Adam at the airport. Sweeping her up into a big hug, he kisses her thickly. She doesn't exactly quite know what to think of the feel of his kisses anymore. Obviously they can't even compare to how great Finn's are.

Finn. Finn. Finn.

She can't keep thinking of him. He told her he didn't want her. She needs to get over it, once and for all. She's hurt too much these five years and she's ready to start fresh. And that fresh start will be with Adam.

They get into a cab and ride home in silence. Is it bad that they really don't have anything to talk about? That neither of them ask how the other one was doing while they were apart for nearly two weeks?

He takes her suitcase for her back to their room and puts her stuff away while she makes them something to eat. Usual routine. It was nice having someone cook for her for a while there. A nice vacation.

She calls her manager and tells her that she's back and can make it for the evening show. Gladly, the manager makes arrangements for the understudy to be notified about her coming back. After she finishes eating with Adam, he brings up the wedding again.

"So when should we go to Vegas and get this done with?" He asks, kissing her on the cheek.

"I've been thinking about that, Adam, and I realized that I don't want to rush and get married. I want to plan this. I've been waiting to have a big fancy wedding since I was sixteen."

If he really loved her he would have known this by now.

"O-Okay," He sighs. "I just wanted everyone to know that I loved you sooner, rather than later."

She smile softly at him and kisses him again.

"Give me a month. I promise to have everything done by then," She nods in determination.

"God, you're sexy," He growls, biting at her neck.

She lets out a nervous giggle, for mere hours again it was Finn's teeth against her skin.

"You, Mr. Zimmer, will have to wait after my evening show."

"Oh, yay! You're finally back. I totally agree, you need to attend the evening show. I was afraid that they would have replaced you by now," He nods in agreement.

It only hurts a little that he doesn't have much faith in her.

-glee-

He goes to work that day with a terrible hangover, and Coach Jenson can tell. He's warned to clean up his act, and Finn apologizes profusely because he really didn't want to tarnish his rep. It's just his way of…_ dealing_ right now.

Even though he was nearly fired because of drinking, that doesn't stop him from going to Magic Sam's for a few drinks. He sits down at the counter and tells the same guy bartender that was there when she was still here to give him some UV Blue.

The bar is pretty much dead considering it's a Monday night. He can hear a familiar giggle to his left, so he slowly turns his head and looks to see neighbor Mindy with some short guy who looked like he just walked off the set of Jersey Shore.

Finn takes a drink of his vodka before saying hi to Mindy. She looks up, for she was distracted by her new mate.

"Oh, hi Finn! Joey, this is Finn, my neighbor. Finn, this is my boyfriend Joey," She introduces them.

"I'm sorry," Finn spits some of his drink back in the glass. "Did you just say boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Mindy nods. "I met him last week and we are really hitting it off. It's like we've bonded emotionally, not just physically and I just feel… connected to him."

Finn snorts at the word.

"Yeah, that always lasts so long doesn't it? You know, you find the person you love and you feel so connected to them. Tethered to them. Like even though they're so far away, like New York fucking City far away, you can always feel their presence. So, Mindy, when Joey breaks your heart and moves to be a Broadway star, I'll be waiting at my apartment so we can fuck each other until we die, because I have a feeling it's only gonna be you and me," He explains his sad, sadistic story to the young and in love couple.

Both Joey and Mindy were equally confused; Joey wondering if he looked like a Broadway wannabe, or is this guy just drunk and Mindy wondering what that girl she'd been seeing around the apartment building lately did to him.

"Listen, Fink," Joey starts.

"It's Finn you ass," Finn scoffs.

"Obviously you're having some girl problems, Finn," Mindy says tightly, offended at how rude he's being.

"I'll be saying the same thing to you when you come knocking on my door, looking for more soap. I mean sex," Finn slurs.

Joey sees red, not liking that his newest girl is practically being called a little whore. He drops his shoulder and pulls his arm back, only to have it quickly snap up and punch Finn in the face.

Finn lets out a loud grunt of pain as blood gushes from his nose. Before he can hit the guy back, Joey and Mindy go running out of the bar to avoid trouble.

"Sir, are you alright?" The bartender asks.

"I've got a damn broken nose, no I'm not alright. Can you call the ambulance?"

The bartender quickly rushes to call 911 and Finn sits, wiping at his nose every now and then. This is just so fucking great. He gets punched by some jackass. All he wanted was to go out and have a couple of drinks.

Once he's in the ambulance and being driven away to the hospital, he realizes what he said. He gets now that he was being very inappropriate, but that's not the specific part of the text he's focusing on.

He's_ tethered_ to Rachel. That's why it was so hard to get over her. That's why he _can't _get over her. There's just this invisible string that's always there and it's never going to go away because he's so madly in love with her that it can't. Not even if she cuts it. Not even if he tries to cut it.

It will always be there.

They reset his nose and tell him to be more careful next time while out drinking. He quickly takes his clean up kit and gets a cab to take him back to the Pub. Driving home in his own truck, he realizes how royally screwed he was.


	13. Life Making Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE KEEP DOING SO! REVIEW, REVIEW! It would mean everything to me if I had at least sixty reviews by the time this story is done, so get on it for me! **

13. Life Making Decisions

"I just sent the invitations out today," Rachel tells Kurt.

Kurt gasps horrifically, "You sent them out without me seeing them? I swear to God I better like it when I see mine in the mail."

Rachel laughs, "Do I have to remind you that this is _my _wedding?"

"Do I have to remind you that you told me years ago I'd be in charge of your wedding?"

"Whatever. Just help me get a dress! I have exactly twenty one days until I'm a married woman. I can't believe how soon it's approaching."

Yes, Rachel Berry is actually going through with this. On October 16th, 2017 Rachel will be married to Adam Zimmer. Her official name would be Rachel Barbra Zimmer. Mrs. Adam Zimmer. They'd move into a house once she got pregnant and they'd name their girl Alayla (his idea) and their boy Arman (his idea, again).

She doesn't really care because they'll be her babies and that's all that matters. She always wanted to be a mother and now she has her chance.

"Okay, okay, I'm looking for something. Now, Adam told me he wanted you to look like his queen, so we're going for something big and outstanding."

Rachel bites her tongue. She never wanted a dress that was big and outstanding. She wanted to have a simple dress; maybe some lace or delicate beading.

"Oh my God, this is it, Rachel. This is exactly what he would want," Kurt says in a sarcastic tone, hoping that she would just get the dress that she wanted and dump the jerk. He'd marry his best friend if she really wanted to be married that badly for crying out loud.

Rachel presses her lips together and frowns at the dress before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, this is it," She softly says.

The dress is a Galina Signature with a form fitting taffeta bodice that features a dropped waist and an allover ruching for a flattering look. Cascading floral appliques shape the breathtaking skirt and a chapel trail is extended very long in the back. It's outrageous, obnoxious, and very dramatic.

Something some celebrity would wear. Something that would get a lot of attention. Something that Adam would love so much. After all, she was trying to make him happy.

They check out and make arrangements to pick it up the day before the wedding before leaving the bridal shop and going to the florist. They pretty much had everything set up except for the catering, but apparently Adam had that covered.

The next three days was nothing but hectic with calls to make sure that everything was set for the hall and church. They got back all their RSVP's and were able to get a good guest count.

Now she just had to wait seventeen more days for the end of her life. But it'll be the beginning of a new one. She'll be married and mother Rachel.

It's what she wants.

-glee-

He nearly has a breakdown when his mom calls and tells him she's flying out to New York in a week for Rachel's wedding.

"Mom, you're kidding me, right? Please tell me you're kidding," He pleads.

"Finn, I am sorry, but I love Rachel. She was practically my daughter and she called me the other day and told me that she really wanted me to come. I sent to invitation back to RSVP already."

"Mom," Finn whines. "I can't believe this. Why would you go to her wedding and support her choosing that guy over me?"

"Finn, I think you're out of place right now. I actually think you should go to the wedding too. Maybe when she sees you, things will change."

"What do you mean? Like we can be friends? I don't want that, mom."

"No, Finn, I mean maybe she'll back down from marrying Adam Zimmer. The guy is a real charm… not. He's terrible to her! You can tell she doesn't want to do this, but no one is giving her a reason not to. I think that you could be the reason, Finn!"

Finn shakes his head, "Mom, that's kind of crazy. I'm not going to be the awkward one who stands up when the priest asks if anyone wants to stop the two from marrying. This isn't some stupid romantic movie."

Carole sighs happily, "But it could be. I know that most the time those movies are completely fake. Correction, all the time those movies are fake. But that's for most couples. You and Rachel are different. You guys are the love story people want to hear about. You guys are the couple people root for and will always go along with because they can see how good you guys are for each other."

Finn's lost in this little dream. He sees himself standing up in the altar, his brother, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Sam, and Puck on his side. Rachel's friends on the other side. The priest is behind him.

There are a bunch of people sitting in the pews and it's nicely decorated in here. The doors open that lead to the aisle of the church and Rachel comes into view, Hiram on her right, Leroy on her left.

She looks so beautiful, the top layer of her hair wrapped around her head as a fake headband type thing. The rest of the long brown hair tumbles down with loose curls. Her makeup is light and natural. She's stunning. He wishes that she'd remove the veil so he could see her even better, but he knows he can't do that until he's going to kiss her.

The vision snaps away quickly. His mom is right; they are that couple that should belong in a romantic movie. Because they have a great story and great chemistry, it's so unreal. Not one couple had that unique love that Finn and Rachel had. And he knew that she still felt that way too. She had too.

"Finn? Are you listening to me?" His mom yells.

"Mom, I'm getting a ticket. I'm going to the wedding."


	14. I Thought I Could Find Myself

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE KEEP DOING SO! REVIEW, REVIEW! It would mean everything to me if I had at least sixty reviews by the time this story is done, so get on it for me! next chapter is really important.**

14. I Thought I Could Find Myself

"This is it, baby girl, you're really getting married. I can't believe this," Hiram gushes, giving Rachel her third glass of champagne.

Well, he and Leroy had just gotten here, so they didn't know that she had been drinking a lot to try and calm her nerves.

"Yeah, it's so weird," Rachel laughs awkwardly and sits down on the pedestal to keep pampering herself. She's wearing a white slip, that's it. Kurt's bringing her crazy dress from the dry cleaners. She applies her light eye shadow and takes a deep breath.

"You look nervous. Are you regretting this," Leroy asks, hoping that she would come to her senses and just say that she doesn't want this.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me this? I just… It's a big day and there are paparazzi here, courtesy of Adam, and I just am really nervous about being in front of so many people," She blows up.

"Oh I see," Hiram nods. "Yeah that could be stressful. Just relax and drink some champagne."

She smirks and drinks the tangy liquid quickly. Someone knocks on the door and she gets up to go and open it up.

"Look at the beautiful bride!" Blaine exclaims, pulling Rachel in for a friendly hug.

"I'm not even in my dress yet, Blaine," Rachel blushes.

Kurt comes in and hangs the large, poufy thing up.

"Doesn't change the beautiful part," He kisses her cheek sweetly.

Rachel hugs him again and then hugs Kurt.

"I'm actually getting excited," She admits. Of course she'd never tell them that she was just excited to get this all over with.

"Alright, princess, you ready to put the dress on? You've got twenty minutes until it's actually time."

"I'll go check and see how the guests are doing," Blaine steps out in his suit.

The bridesmaids (some acquaintances from Rent) fix their leopard print dresses that Adam insisted on them wearing and all step out of the way for Kurt to help Rachel put the dress on.

Her daddy and dad go to the back and zip her up, helping put her veil on around her tight ballerina bun.

They back up after fixing her all up and smile brightly, completely impressed and in awe.

"It's beautiful," Hiram exclaims although he knows that the dress just isn't Rachel.

"Yes, you are stunning, princess," Leroy wipes at the tears of that had fallen from his eyes.

Rachel lets out a giggle and looks into the mirror. Then she starts laughing hysterically.

"Look at me! God, it's such an ugly dress," She thinks to herself.

Everyone looks around uncomfortably as she recovers.

Blaine comes in and tells the bridesmaids to get into their places. Hiram and Leroy go out with them to make sure everything is right and to go sit in the audience. Adam didn't want people to be offended by having to men walk Rachel down the aisle, so he begged them to just sit in the audience. Kurt kissed Rachel and wished her good luck before leaving to walk out as her man of honor.

Now she was all by herself. She drinks some more champagne and looks into the mirror. Is she really about to do this? Marry a man that she doesn't love one single bit?

She opens the door and starts walking down the corridors. Everyone must have walked out already. Her breathing starts to get shallow and her hands are shaking. Tears are welling up in her eyes.

She feels _dirty_.

Her feet start to pick up the speed in her five inch heels, another thing Adam decided about their wedding. She starts walking too fast, causing her to step on the dress and fall down to her knees. The dress poufs around her and looks like she's sitting on a bean bag.

She covers her face with her hands and lets out a quiet, disappointed sob.

Who is she? Who is this girl who is making this huge mistake?

-glee-

Finn was feeling queasy as he sat in the pew, looking around at the other guests. No one had started to walk down the aisle yet. He quickly stood up and left, ignoring his mother's protests to sit down because it was going to start soon. He runs out to the bathroom past a whole bunch of girls in matching dresses.

He's assuming that they are the bridesmaid's. He gets into the bathroom and relieves himself, peeing into the urinal. There's some shorter guy standing next to him. He can tell that this guy is a douche by the way he's barking into his phone to someone.

Finn goes to wash his hands and can't help but listen.

"Don't worry about Rachel. She's nothing. We're doing this just so she can shut her damn mouth and be satisfied. It's a publicity stunt," The guy snaps quietly.

Finn dries his hands off and grips the door handle so he won't punch this guy. Correction; so he won't punch Adam Zimmer. He opens the door and Adam walks out before him with a cocky grin before walking down out to the doors that lead into the church. Finn shuts the door again and takes a couple of breaths to steady him before splashing some water on his face.

He looks into the mirror. He's going to stop this wedding. No way in hell would he let her marry him, not after that bit of information was leaked. He wonders if Rachel knows about this. Probably not.

He opens the door and goes out, ready to start his mission.


	15. We Are Just Small Town Hicks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE KEEP DOING SO! REVIEW, REVIEW! It would mean everything to me if I had at least sixty reviews by the time this story is done, so get on it for me! **

15. We Are Just Small Town Hicks

She is having a panic attack and he can tell. When he left the bathroom and started walking down the corridors, he saw this big white puffy ball. He approached it and figured out that it was Rachel in her wedding dress. He would be laughing at how ridiculous the thing is, but her sobs silence him.

She muttering to herself and her hands are covering her face. He can hear the music that is her cue to start walking, but she's not going to be walking anytime soon. He kneels down in front of her and puts his hands on her forearms.

She jerks away, looking into his eyes with nothing but surprise. Those honey eyes are staring at her intensely and he has a bandage on his nose, some light bruising around it. She can't focus enough though to ask him what happened.

"Finn?" She weakly says before starting to gasp and breathe hastily again.

"Shh, Rach, it's alright," He rubs her dress clad back soothingly and she finally settles down to a normal breathing.

She's still crying hysterically though.

"W-What did I do?" She cries. "I've r-ruined m-myself. I-I don't k-know who I am."

"Rachel, yes you do," He says. "You've just put who you are away in a small drawer because it wasn't what other people wanted you to be."

"N-Nobody wants me for who I am," She sobs.

"I do," He softly speaks. "Sometimes people just build walls up, not because they want to hide like you think. But because they're begging for someone to knock them down. I want to knock them down."

She sniffs. How can he be so sweet to her right now?

"Finn, I-I don't want to d-do this," She cries hysterically again. "I-I can't. I don't l-love Adam."

"Then don't," He simply says.

"But I have to," She says, scared of the choice she made.

"Rachel," He laughs lightly, trying to calm her. "You don't have to do anything _you_ don't want to."

"No one else is going to want to marry me and have kids with me and grow old with me," She tells him.

He shakes his head, "That's not true. I wouldn't mind my future lying out like that. You know, marrying you a few years down the line. Being just a couple alone for a few more years after marriage and then having our first kid."

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's kind of been my plan since I was sixteen years old."

"But I've been so horrible to you," She sniffs.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not as big as the ones I've made. I hurt you so, so much. I don't deserve you, you shouldn't forgive me."

He shrugs, "You always forgive your first love, right?"

When she doesn't respond, he rubs his hands up her forearms gently.

"I want you. I don't want you to marry that douche bag Adam. I want you for mine and Rachel, you are lying to yourself if you say that you don't want to be with me. So go ahead, marry Adam. But it's not what you want. I'm willing to love you; I promise you I will treat you right. I know back in high school I wasn't a perfect boyfriend, but I will be now. Just believe in me. You always used to, why can't you now?"

"I do," She chokes out. "I believe in you."

She opens her eyes and looks at him with all the love in the world burning right through. He leans down and presses his lips against hers so tenderly, causing her to whimper happily.

They're torn apart by the bright flashing of a camera. Finn quickly pulls away from her and holds his hand out for her to stand up. She takes it and blushes brightly for being caught. Could this night be any worse?

"What the hell is going on out here?" Adam's voice comes shrill behind the two. Other guests had rushed out to the corridors to watch everything that was happening, for it was very eventful.

"I'm not marrying you, Adam," Her voice is deeper than usual. She's certain that this is her, Rachel Berry.

She opened the drawer that she had hid herself in and pulled her right back out. This is the real her.

"You're cheating on me," He points out on purpose, trying to get the paparazzi to take great note of that and turn his embarrassment from being turned down at his wedding to her reputation being tarnished by being some little tramp most people don't want to look up to.

"Yeah, you're right Adam, I did cheat on you. When I was back in Ohio, trying to figure some things out, I almost had sex with the boy I've loved since I was sixteen years old," She says with a strong voice. "But then you called and I left him for you. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. It even tops the time I left everyone behind when I was eighteen to become a star.

"But that's not the point right not. The point is, is that I hate you. You treat me poorly and you lie to me and you're even more selfish than I am."

"All I wanted was to marry you. I loved you," He argues back.

"You're a liar!" Finn speaks up, causing everyone to look back at him, even Rachel.

"In the bathroom you were on the phone with someone and you were saying that you're only doing this as a publicity stunt!" Finn yells angrily. "You're such a sick and twisted man for _ever_ messing with a girl great as Rachel. How could you take her for granted?"

Rachel smiles softly and looks down. He loves her. She knows this and he knows that she loves him. This is an unconventional way of their relationship beginning again, but as long as it happens she doesn't care.

"Oh, here's the little hick boy from Ohio, trying to seem all classy in his vest he bought from Kohl's!" Adam insults.

Everyone gasps, for shopping at Kohl's is outrageous to people who have shopped at Bergdorf's their entire lives.

"Oh please! Like I would ever have my brother where something from Kohl's," Kurt growls.

"No, Finn isn't a hick-boy. He's better than that. Lima is great. You'll never find someone as pure and great in Manhattan. If you do, then I'm sure that person came from a small town somewhere. And if Finn _were _a hick… then I'm one too," She looks back at Finn and smiles brightly.

Finn goes over to her and takes her hand in his, so glad that he's able to do that.

He watches with excitement as Rachel pulls her engagement ring off of her finger and walk over to Adam to return it.

"I'm sorry, everyone, for making you guys come out for a wedding that didn't even happen," She apologizes. "But you guys can head over to the reception for food and dancing. Enjoy yourselves!"

She tugs Finn's hand and they leave the church and run down the street a ways, getting odd looks from the people of the street. She's giggling and crying at the same time because this is real. This is actually happening.

Finn stops them and leans down to kiss her passionately, loving the taste of her strawberry lips.

"I'm so sorry," She whimpers, hugging him tightly.

He lifts her up so he can hug her more and kisses her again before setting her down again.

"I get it. I get it. And I'm sorry for letting you get away."

She nods her head and holds his hand as they continue on down the street.

"So what do we do now?" Finn asks, looking down at her.

"I want to get out of this dress," She grumbles. "Let's go back to my apartment."

-glee-

She opens up the door to the apartment and lets Finn in.

"Wow, this is fancy," He speaks with awe, looking at all the stainless steel.

Rachel smiles, "Yeah. I actually got to design this the way I liked."

Finn smiles back at her. This is definitely Rachel Berry-esque. The walls are brightly painted, there are photos hung up all over (just like her old room), and Barbra CD's are scattered in every room.

She goes back down the hallway to take the stupid dress off, and after she's out of it she puts on a blouse and skirt before going back out to Finn who had made himself comfortable on the couch.

She sees that he's looking at an old photo album. There are just a whole bunch of her childhood photos. She suddenly knows what she has to do.

"Finn," She speaks up.

He looks over to her and smiles, "Yeah?"

"We need to fly back to Ohio. Let's go."

"Do you think we can catch a flight? It's already five thirty," He replies in disbelief.

"If we can't get on a plane I will rent a car and we will drive. I _need _to go back to Ohio, right now."

Finn gets up and hugs her so tightly, glad that his Rachel is coming back to be herself again.

"No time right now, Hudson," She says seriously. "Let's get to the airport!"


	16. Refresh My Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Some of you say the sweetest things and it really means the world to me! Please, please keep doing so. There's four more chapters, so enjoy! **

16. Refresh My Memory

They made it back to Ohio at midnight. Luckily they were able to get the seven o' clock flight and made it on a no-stop trip, so they got there fairly fast. During the flight Rachel had found out that Finn had gotten punched by his roommate Mindy's boyfriend Joey, Rachel called and informed Adam that he had better get his belongings out of her apartment by the time she got back from Ohio, and Finn had made arrangements with Puck and Sam to get them to drive Finn's truck out to the airport.

Sure enough, when they got to the parking lot, there his old baby was. They hop into the cab and Rachel specifically tells him where to go. She snuggles close against him and he wraps his arm around her, his one hand on the steering wheel.

Just like it used to be.

They pull into the all too familiar driveway and Rachel jumps out, running up the path to the deck and then looking around in the flower pot for the key.

"It's got to be in here somewhere," She mutters to herself, digging in the dirt a little bit more.

She pulls out the shiny key and shakes it off before putting it into the door handle, unlocking the grand glass door and opening it up.

She immediately steps in, Finn behind her, and takes in a very long, slow deep breath. Still smells the same, like fresh linen and sweet lemonade. She takes her shoes off and pads across the wood floor, going out of the foyer and into the kitchen. She goes into each room and just looks at everything.

Finn follows her around but doesn't speak. He's giving her this moment to just reflect and he doesn't need to let his word vomit get in the way. Although, he's pretty proud of how he acted earlier today, right now just wouldn't be the place and time.

After touring the main floor and the downstairs, she heads upstairs. She stops in her dads' room, smiling proudly at all the pictures they have of her up. The bed is neatly made and in the closet she can smell the dry cleaning on each steam pressed suits they have.

She goes down the hall and looks in each room before stopping at her own bedroom.

This is it. This is the house that built her. Essentially speaking, Lima is the house that built her; hell, we could even go further and say that Ohio was.

Her point is, is that she left thinking she could find who she really is; or who she _thought _she was. And she did find who she thought she was. She got what she wanted; Broadway.

But honestly, she only made it because of Ohio. Everything in this small ass town helped her; Her dads', glee club, Mr. Schuester, Burt and Carole, her friends, and most importantly Finn. Finn had always believed in her. She had been stupid and insecure and lacking in ambition when she had left him behind. She was being selfish because in her mind, being a Broadway star meant leaving everything and erasing history to start new and create herself.

But she wasn't supposed to hit the clear button. She wasn't supposed to erase everything so that all she was left was with pink shavings. She was supposed to build off from her past and _develop_ into herself.

She lost who she was and she needs to be reminded again. When she came back to Ohio, yeah, her memory sort of refreshed. But here she is, right to the room that she did her homework and taught herself how to _be _herself.

The girl that she is and the girl that she's always been. Rachel Berry has always been there deep down inside. Now Rachel really wanted to open the drawer that she hid her in all the way and be her again.

Because nothing, _nothing _is better than being yourself. She learned that the hard way.

Opening the door, tears stinging her eyes, she's hit by the yellow walls and the Broadway show posters. She lets out an excited giggle and runs over to her vanity, looking at all her old hairspray products. Her dad and daddy didn't change a thing.

Her bed is still made up with her ten stuffed animals, even the pillow pet Finn had given her for her sixteenth birthday because he knew how badly she wanted one. Pictures of her and Finn and all the other glee friends cover the closet doors. She opens them up and she's squeals excitedly when she sees her plaid skirts and animal sweaters.

Going to her dresser, she sees all her tights and knee highs and, yes, her granny panties. They are one thing she doesn't want back. She sees her jewelry tray and starts to cry at all the gifts Finn had given her.

Something does seem weird; it's a gift. A gift wrapped pretty crappy in Christmas paper. She looks at it and lifts it up, reading the name tag.

To: Rachel

From: Finn

PS: I Love You, even though it's not Christmas

She laughs and looks back at him.

"What is this?"

"That was my housewarming gift to you years ago. I didn't know what to do with it, so I brought it over here and left it on your dresser before I left for college."

She looks down, still feeling terribly guilty about leaving him.

"I should have gotten it ages ago," She whispers sadly.

"Hey," He softly says. "It's going to be just as effective, maybe even more, right now. The PS still applies, too."

She laughs and then tears at the paper gently. A velvet box comes into view and she opens it up to see a gold locket. F&R is engraved on it and when you open it, mini pictures of them take each half of the heart. She smiles and sniffs away the tears before throwing herself in his arms.

"I love you, even if it's not Christmas," She sighs out.

He chuckles and sets her down, taking the necklace and putting it on her neck. It lies on her collarbone delicately.

"Thank you."

"Thank you," He says to her.

"I haven't given you anything other than heart ache," She grimaces.

He shrugs, "Don't dwell so much on the past, Berry. Let's just think of the present and the future. Speaking of present time… I really want to pick up where we left off last time you left."

She smirks playfully at him, jumping up and straddling his waist.

"I'm in."


	17. Pride and Other Games

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Some of you say the sweetest things and it really means the world to me! Please, please keep doing so. This is a rated 'M' chapter. I would change the overall rating, but since it's only one chapter, I figured that it wouldn't hurt. It does kind of get 'smutty', one might say, so if you're not into sex scenes, don't read. But there is an important part at the very end. It's kind of the whole point of the whole story, so… yeah. Go read the last part of the chapter if you choose to not read the sex. However, for all you hormonally challenged persons… here's the next chapter ;)**

17. Pride and Other Games

Is he really getting ready to have sex with Rachel Berry? This is so awesome, and it sucks that they had to wait so long for it to happen, and it's not their first time or anything, but it's still really awesome, because even though there were no happy middles with them, this is definitely a happy ending.

He dropped back onto her bed and memories of all the times they'd make out here after school when her dads' weren't home flush back into his mind.

She jumps off of him and he groans, sitting up and looking at her with wide eyes as she goes over to her closet and starts rummaging around.

"Rach? Did I do something wrong?"

She stands up and hides what she got behind her back.

"No! Just wait, okay?" She quiets him before running to the bathroom and giddily changing into her outfit.

Finn shakes his head but smiles brightly, falling all the way back onto the bed and resting his head on the stuffed animals. Before he knows it, the bathroom door is opening and she's traipsing out. She pirouettes in front of him and his already hard dick gets even perkier.

"Do you like?" She asks for his approval.

He grins and nods his head eagerly as he eyes her from head to toe. Rachel wears a reindeer sweater and a mini plaid skirt with sequins leg warmers on her calves. He can't help but let out a little laugh because she looks so much like she did so long ago.

She climbs up onto the bed and then crawls up his body sexily.

"I love you," He tells her honestly, looking into her chocolate eyes. "I really do."

"I love you too. Now let's get a move on, Mr. Hudson."

-glee-

He sits up to tear his shirt off and Rachel starts a pool between her legs at seeing how sexy his pecks and abs are. Since when did he get so muscly? She pushes him down and kisses her way down his chest all the way to the waistband of his jeans before quickly undoing the offending garment and yanking them down.

She pulls them all the way off, having to get off the bed to do so, and pulls her reindeer sweater off while she's at it to show her bare breasts. Finn's so happy that nothing can stop them from doing this right now. It's different this time. No more distractions, just love, love, love.

She slides back up his body, eliciting moans from both as their bare chests create a very strong friction. She plunges her tongue into his mouth and he gladly wrestles around with it. He thrusts his hips up to her and she grinds herself against his rock hard penis to put something to her arousal and stop it from being so painful.

His hands are playing with the ends of her hair before she slides back down on him and pulls at his boxers, yanking them down and off. Her hand grips his huge penis and she really can't believe that he's _that _big. She drops her head down and kisses the smooth tip gently, surprised when some moisture is shot out onto her lips.

"Rach, I am so sorry," He quickly apologizes.

She looks up at him with lust filled eyes and just laps up the mess he made on her lips, loving the taste of him. He drops himself back down on the bed and throws his head back when her tongue goes up his length and circles around his tip before she takes him slowly into her mouth.

He really had never let girls give him head much before because he thought it'd be kind of weird, but with Rachel, it's so completely amazing. He thrusts his tip and is surprised when she deep throats him. His penis' tip can feel the back of her throat and she starts humming high, then low, and it causes him to feel that wave of thrill.

"Oh God, Rach, I'm going to…" He groans.

How can he last forty minutes with some other girl and mere seconds with Rachel? She nods her head and starts to suck him faster, loving the feel and the taste and the sounds of Finn.

He blows his load when she starts to gently scratch at his thighs and Rachel sucks it all up, happily before sliding up him quickly and kissing him to share the treat. He moans into her mouth, tasting himself, before flipping them over.

"Get inside me, Finn. Please, now," She begs him mercilessly as he guides his dick at her entrance. He teases her for a while and then pushes into her.

"I love you," He reminds her as his length slowly slides into her dripping wet, extremely tight pussy.

"I love you," She moans. "Oh Finn!"

He slides into her gently and caresses all of her skin and kisses her lips and neck and… he just can't get enough of Rachel Berry.

He does go in a little hard at one time to get her to reach her high, and as soon as she lets out a sing song cry they lock their eyes and he comes like has never before. It's such an intense moment they're having, just him staying insider her, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and her pads of feet digging into his back.

Her cheeks are flushed and both have the some beads of sweat on their foreheads. Her hair is tangled in the back and he has scratch marks down his back when Rachel lost it and drug her nails down.

They stare into one another's eyes deeply and passionately. He loses himself in those chocolate brown eyes and she's in a dream as she looks into those pools of amber. He slides out of her and rolls to his side before wrapping an arm around her body.

"I'm on birth control," She decides to tell him then.

He nods, "I figured. You'd never let me have sex with you if we weren't protected."

She smiles; he knows _her _so well.

"That was the best. Like, I've never climaxed like that ever before," She admits.

He blushes, "Me either. We weren't having sex, and I think that's why. We were making love and we are both madly in love with each other, so we connected on a totally new level. It was quite the experience."

She agrees and snuggles closely next to him.

"What are we going to do about our living arrangements and jobs?" She dares to question.

He shrugs and kisses her bare shoulder, "I don't know. I'll move to New York for you."

"I wouldn't make you do that! Plus, I love Ohio. I wouldn't mind moving back."

"Yeah, but then you would be taken away from Broadway, and I know that you love it. I feel terrible that I've never seen you perform."

"I've never seen you play football, either."

"I guess there'll be a first for everything," He grins, kissing her cheek gently now.

"How about we stay here and wait until the draft. Maybe the Giants or Jets will pick you up?"

"Yeah, but that means you'll be out of New York for the rest of the year."

"True. Do you think we can be away from each other for a few months?"

"Hell no," He shakes his head. "I'll fly to New York every weekend."

She giggles and turns around in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"_I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am. Thought if I could touch this place or feel it; this brokenness inside of me might start heelin'. Out there it was like I was someone else, but then I came back and found myself," _She sings Miranda Lambert's 'The House That Built Me', the song that had been playing in her mind since she got on the plane the very first time to fly to Ohio.

Of course she altered the lyrics to be more fitting, but it was still a perfect and true song. Where you grow up is the place who makes you who you are. Not in a good way or a bad way. It just does. It's your environment and you grow and develop to be a better person.

She's glad that she realized this and she's so proud of herself. She's proud of her dads', family, friends, and especially Finn.

She's proud of Lima, Ohio.


	18. The Engagement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: And here is the epilogue I've enjoyed writing this story so much though that I created it into a three part epilogue so I could give you some more chapters. This one, however, is my most favorite out of all, so please enjoy. Oh, and I would really appreciate reviews! **

18. The Engagement (Part 1 of 3)

His fingers trace her baby soft face gently, trying to arouse her from her sleep. She couldn't possibly be _that_ out of it considering she'd only been sleeping for a good hour. He should just wait and have them do their celebration in the morning, but… he can't wait. He seriously cannot wait because this is probably going to be the most important moment of his life. Well, at least until the actual event or when they have kids. But it is for his twenty six years alive.

He can't believe that he'd been living with Rachel since they were twenty four years old. After that whole wedding disaster with Adam and going back to Lima to celebrate their reconnection, things went by very slowly. In a good way though. He loved spending almost all his time with Rachel.

He had moved out to New York merely three months after she got Adam to get the hell out of the apartment, only after Finn had called and threated the douche bag. It was a painful three months, but he had to finish working so he could get on his feet easily before he would figure out the results of the NFL draft.

He got three offers, which is really amazing. He had to work very hard for it though. So he and Rachel moved into their own apartment since they wanted the past behind them and wanted to start with a positive environment (Rachel's words). He had to walk on a tight rope to finally get the coaches to believe that he had star quarterback potential, and six months later of iffy-job security, he was finally signed on a twelve year contract for the New York Giants.

He made good money, so they were able to enjoy themselves as a couple. And, by Rachel's promise, they flew out to Ohio at least once a month. The trips were very short and left them completely worn out, but they couldn't stay away from their old home.

Just a year ago, Rachel was cast as Elphaba in the revival of Wicked. The reviews were so great on opening night that other producers were already hounding her for future shows; shows that _she'd _be originating. It was all too exciting.

Their lives were progressing and he didn't want to wait anymore.

Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand, he drops his face down to hers, pressing his lips against hers. It had been about an hour and a half since he did that, so he felt like it was necessary.

She slowly felt herself coming out her sleep, grinning when she realized that her lovely boyfriend's lips were pressed against her own. She reciprocates the action, her hand going up to his hair and intertwining her fingers into the thick and messiness.

He pulls away so they can breathe, but not so far away. She can feel his warm breathing on her face. Her eyelashes flutter and soon her wide eyes are looking up at him. Before she can process anything, Finn makes his move.

"What are you doing?" She squeals with laughter as he picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder. She wears nothing but her champagne colored slip and he wears nothing but his boxers. He walks out to the living room and sets her down with a wide grin on his face. This is it. This is the moment.

Their apartment is littered with Christmas gifts and other festive ornaments. They stand right in front of the Christmas tree, its soft white lights shining down on them. Below the tree are two gifts. The one that she got him and the one that he got her.

"It's only midnight, Finn," She points out.

"So, that means that it's officially Christmas morning, so we can open our gifts."

"Are you really that anxious to see what I got you?" She giggles, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

"Yeah," He says in an odd voice. More excited to see what I'm giving you, he thinks, but still. She's so totally oblivious.

"Alright, then you can open yours first. Go ahead," She grins.

He smiles and sits down next to her, opening up the box to see that she got him a pair of fan boxers. Printed on the butt is 'I'm Devoted to Hudson #5'. The color is blue and white, showing that they are a supporter of the New York Giants. She giggles excitedly when he lets out his own throaty laugh.

He pulls out the next thing, and it's the same format but instead of a pair of boxers, it's a thong and the words are printed on the front.

"Thank you, so much, Rachel," He says honestly, leaning in to kiss her. "And I can't wait until I get to see you wear this."

She grins and presses another kiss on his lips, "You're welcome."

"Now it's my turn to give you something," He says, reaching down to under the tree and grabbing the box. He hands it to her and she smiles brightly as she opens it up. Inside is a beautiful dress. She gasps audibly when she takes in the white material with icy grey beading on it in swirls. The dress is strapless. It has an icy grey, thick ribbon wrapped right under the bust that matches all the detailing. After that it skirts out subtly and would end just below her knees.

"Finn, it's so beautiful," She breathes out. "T-Thank you."

"That's not it, Rachel," He shakes his head. "There's something still in the box."

She looks confused and sets the dress gently to the side, pulling out a bag of rice. She wrinkles her nose in confusion.

"Um… thanks," She forces a smile.

He lets out a light laugh and motions for her to keep going in the box.

Going through a series of odd things, like a bag of fresh rose petals, bubbles, and Hershey kisses, she gets confused even more. But Finn sometimes does weird, things so…

She pulls out a little white envelope, the last thing that was in the box, looking at Finn hesitantly before opening it up and reading the fancy scrawl.

"You're invited to the engagement of Finnegan Christopher Hudson and…" She gasps before continuing. "Rachel Barbra Berry."

Her hands shake and she looks up at her handsome boyfriend of three years (excluding the high school years). He's kneeling down on one knee and he has a ring box that he had pulled from under the couch, where he had planted it to hide it from her. The light blue velvet box feels super heavy in his hand and made him nervous.

"Rachel," He breathes out. "I love you so, so much, and we knew that this was going to happen one day. I just need you to know that when we were apart, I never stopped loving you. I'm so lucky that I got the chance to get you back again and I've never wanted anything more in my life. These past three years have been absolutely _amazing _and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I don't want it any other way. We're tethered and you're it for me. So I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

Her heart beats rapidly and she squeals out merrily, "Yes, yes, yes!"

He chuckles and slides the princess, small cut diamond ring onto her left ring finger before standing up and pulling her into a celebratory hug. He drops his head down so he can share an intimate kiss with her.

"I love you, Finn," She smiles. "I love you so, so much. This was perfect. Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

-glee-

After the engagement, they celebrated by making love a good three times. Then they slept for a few hours before waking up in the morning at eight because Finn made breakfast reservations at some fancy restaurant in the city. They got in the shower and ended up having another round of 'Just Engaged' sex.

Rachel had gotten dressed in her new dress from Finn, putting on a pair of black high heels and a black clutch purse. Her hair that was in its natural loose curl state was set with a black headband. After putting on mascara and lip gloss, she was ready. Finn had sat on their bed, waiting for her to be done for it took him a max of ten minutes to get his dress pants on and a nice light blue button down with a skinny black.

She comes out of the bathroom and spins around for him.

"You look beautiful, as always," He compliments with nothing but honestly, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her lips again.

"You look handsome, as usual," She reciprocates.

"Alright, let's go!"

They get to the restaurant which is quite hidden and private. This is probable the most intimate moment of her life. Finn had proposed to her just like she wanted him to. Well, of course he totally made it way more awesome, but he still made it so that it was shared between the two of them and the two of them only.

Adam turned it into something for him; Finn made it for her.

He holds her hands on top of the table, their forearms resting on the crisp white table cloth comfortably. His thumb gently sweeps the back of her hand occasionally to show his affection. The beautiful engagement ring sits proudly on her left hand. This is just so… _right_.

"So did you enjoy your Christmas so far?" He asks her hopefully.

When she beams at him he can't help but get this giddy feeling inside of him. He's a twenty eight year old man who is squealing on the inside like a little girl. Nice.

"Yes, I've enjoyed it very much," She smiles.

"I love you," He pours out with so much passion she blushes.

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever, Faithfully."


	19. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: And here is the epilogue Part three will be posted soon! After that it is the end. But check out my new fic 'The First Time'! Please REVIEW!**

18. The Wedding (Part 2 of 3)

"Where are the gourmet truffles? Where the _hell _are they?" Kurt's shrill voice echoes loudly in the church, startling the Rabi and Priest (they wanted both considering their religion differences, plus it would please both sides of the family), as well as the organizers who had set up the church to look as lovely as possible for this beautiful and ceremonious day.

It was Finn and Rachel's wedding day.

"Kurt," Finn places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do not kill the coordinator. I'm sorry," He apologizes to the woman who looked like she was about to burst into tears by another one of Kurt's frantic outbursts.

She nods weakly and turns around to do some other task before Kurt can criticize her work.

"Finn, you are getting on my nerves. There will not be a wedding if every guest that is in this church does not leave with gourmet truffles and exactly one fresh rose."

Finn can't help but burst out into laughter at Kurt's absurdness.

"I'm marrying Rachel Berry even if no one shows up, a fire breaks out on the lot, her dress is ruined, the rings are lost, or if we're legally married by an Elvis impersonator," Finn lists off all the crazy things that could, and possibly might with their luck, happen.

A sour expression coats Kurt's pearly white face, "You paid for those truffles. Those truffles that, might I remind you, cost a good four hundred dollars."

Finn's jaw drops, "Why would we get truffles that-."

"They are as rich as Nutella and greatly age wine!" He cuts him off, "Which is why we need them here."

The taller boy just shakes his head and straightens out his posture.

"Kurt, it's _fine_. Stop being such a bridezilla. Speaking of the bride, how is she? I haven't seen her forever," Finn whines a bit.

"Wow, a whole week has been torture, hasn't it?" Kurt smirks. "She's fine. Right now she's with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina at the salon getting her manicure, pedicure, hair and makeup finished."

"Salon? As in the only salon that is known by any of us in Ohio?" Finn perks up, deciding that he just might have to make a little stop at that salon.

"Don't you even dare, Finn Hudson. You are not allowed to see her until she walks down this aisle," Kurt sternly instructs. "You have four hours until the actual time. Why don't you go pick up your suit and maybe get a haircut?"

"Yeah, I have an appointment in thirty minutes. I just stopped by to make sure you weren't flipping out, and obviously you were. You need to promise me that there won't be blood splattered on the walls of this church by the time I get back in three hours. Promise me," Finn points down at him.

Kurt slaps his hand away and grumbles, "I promise."

"Well, just because I don't trust you, I'm going to make sure you have a baby sitter."

"Who is my baby sitter?"

"Puck."

"No!" Kurt exclaims. "No, no, no! I will not work with that Neanderthal."

"You aren't _working _with anyone. In fact, you don't even need to be here, but you insist. Plus, Puck won't cause any harm. He'll just sit back and drink some champagne. In fact, he'll probably bring a case of beer to preoccupy his time," Finn laughs loudly at that last statement, for it's most likely true.

However, Kurt is nothing but displeased.

"If you insist," He tightly says. "But I'm only allowing this because it is your wedding day."

"Awesome. I'll go call him right now."

-glee-

The morning of her wedding had gone perfectly. She had woken up in her childhood bedroom, one of her favorite places to be whenever she's in Lima, and started to squeal with joy; she's getting married to Finn Hudson! She's going to be Rachel Barbra Hudson, Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Finn Hudson, wife of Finn Hudson.

She took her time in the shower, making sure he waxing that was done yesterday turned out alright and she didn't have some weird reaction to it. Everything looked good. _She_ looked good. She had realized just then how much she missed Finn, not only emotionally, but physically as well.

When the shower was done and she was dressed in a light cotton dress that would be easy to take off without ruining her hair so she could put her dress on, Kurt and her other friends were all piled into her bedroom. They left and went out to have breakfast at the Lima Bean. Carole had accompanied them as well, along with her and Burt's adopted Vietnamese girl who is now three years old.

She had been adopted into the Hudmel family when she was just a baby, named Penelope Anne. Burt and Carole raised her well so far, and Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all loved their new sister.

After eating a light yogurt with a bowl of fruit, it was time for her to open her Bridal Party gifts. Carole was in charge of 'Something Old', so she handed Rachel the first gift to open.

"Oh, thank you," Rachel smiled and opened up the bag, reaching into grab the box. She lifted the lid and her jaw dropped when she saw what it was.

A beautiful pearl hair pin was inside. It would sit perfectly on the up do she had chosen for her hairstyle. She inspected it closely and noticed the beautiful detailing.

"Christopher got me that for our wedding. He always loved giving me pearls," She lets out a light laugh. Tears had formed into Rachel's eyes.

"It's so, so beautiful, Carole. Thank you so much," She reached over to hug her mother (so they bonded so well, it always felt that way at least) tightly.

"Oh, it's no problem," Carole breathed out, rubbing Rachel's back soothingly. "I'm just so happy that this day is finally here."

"Me too."

Rachel had pulled away and wiped at the few tears that had escaped before settling back in her chair.

"Alright, Mercedes and I now present to you 'something new'," Tina explains, handing her a package.

Rachel had a feeling that there might be something embarrassing in this box by the laughter that came from her girlfriends. The only one who didn't know was Carole, who smiled and watched anxiously to see what it might be.

Rachel tore at the paper, and as soon as she noticed what it was, she dropped it into her purse, blushing wildly.

"What was it, Rachel?" Santana giggles.

"Um… How about we talk about it later?" She offers.

"No, tell us Rachel," Carole smiles. "It's fine. I know what sex is, and I know that you and Finn have it."

The others start to laugh and even Carole laughs with them. Rachel giggles nervously and blushes furiously.

"Okay, okay. Mercedes and Tina got me a vibrator," She admits, covering her face with her hands.

Penelope looks around confusedly, having no idea what Rachel had said but hearing the loud laughter coming from her Mommy.

"Let's move on!" Rachel urges.

Santana had given her 'Something Borrowed', which was a pair of her Puerto Rican made shoes that had bright colorful flowers on the high heels. Rachel _loved _those heels to death, down to the peep toed tips, but so did Santana and all of her other friends so she barely got the chance to wear them. She was honored that she would be able to wear them for her wedding.

Lastly, Brittany gave her 'Something Blue', and it ended up being a sexy lingerie set from their boutique, which practically specializes in sexy clothing. Basically, it was a bra and panties set, the panties completely peep hole and hosiery set to snap on to her light blue knee high socks, which were a novelty gift.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that. Finn would definitely enjoy that. And the vibrator.

Currently she was sitting on a comfortable chair as she got her pedicure and manicure finished, talking with Penelope.

"This feels like my feet are mush!" She exclaims, making Rachel giggle.

"But it feels good, Right?"

"Yeah," She nods, making a strange face as the idea of the soothing feeling dawned upon her. Her little naturally tanned feet sported her mini toenails that were painted with a soft pink that would match the bridesmaid's dresses.

After the drying process, Rachel's hair and makeup got done. She chose simplicity for this whole wedding, which was something she wanted. Unlike her almost last wedding which had been way too obnoxious. The only flashes of cameras tonight will be from loving guests and the photographer they hired for wedding party photos. Her hair was put up into a loose up do, one that made almost a pouf with her natural waves. It wasn't perfectly smoothed; it was just natural and simple. She looked stunning and she hadn't even put her dress on.

"Rachel is pretty!" Penelope had exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Rachel's leg.

"Thank you," Rachel beamed at her soon to be official little sister.

On her eyes she had a thin line of eyeliner and beautifully full and long lashes. A dust of highlighting cream onto the eye lids made her face even brighter. Her cheeks were light rouge and her lips had a soft nude cream that served more as a moistener than as a lipstick.

"Well, are you ready to go, chica?" Santana asked, placing her hands on Rachel's bare shoulders and giving her a slight massage.

Of all the friendships that had developed, she and Santana was probably the most insane.

A deep breath and long exhale, "Yes. I am most definitely ready."

-glee-

While the girls were getting pampered, Kurt was under a huge amount of stress. Even though he'd _never _step foot in any other salon besides the one his company sponsors, he found himself envying them for being able to calm down their nerves.

Noah had showed up a good hour and a half ago and was making his life a living hell. From hitting on every girl that walked by, to eating the truffles that had (Thank the Lord) finally arrived, to putting his one and only beer in the holy water. It was a _disaster_.

The place looked beautiful; nude pink tapestries, freshly cut roses, little gift bags, etc. It was perfect, thanks to Kurt. But this obnoxious, disgusting vermin Noah Puckerman was out of place. He was one of Finn's groomsmen, already wearing his dress suit and it had at least four wrinkles in the fabric.

Kurt had chewed him out about it for a good ten minutes before he got one of the organizers to fix it with an iron. Then, a shirtless Puck, insisted that the photographer take some photos of him. On Rachel and Finn's wedding day!

Currently, Kurt had no clue where he was. He was hoping that he had gone to get the pink rose petals like Kurt had asked him to.

Walking through the corridors, Kurt sighs in relief when he sees the familiar pink tie on a door knob to a room. Puck must be in a storage room, getting the flowers. Calming down that he had finally gotten him to do something productive, he walked right over to the door and opened it up, screaming when he realized that it was some girl and him making out.

"Are you two insane! This is a church! What do you not understand about that?" Kurt shrieks, grabbing Puck by the arm and pulling him out of the room. The girl has a permanent smirk on her face.

"I'm Jewish, so it's alright," Puck shrugs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn's voice interrupts.

He had just gotten back from his appointment and had his suit in a dress bag over his shoulder. He definitely did not want to come back to the church he was going to get married in in an hour with his best friend naked, a girl in the storage room, and Kurt screaming at the top of his lungs.

Both Puck and Kurt started yelling at the same time, both describing how ridiculous the other was being.

"Noah why are you shirtless!" Another voice added to the mix.

Finn was completely side tracked by that, quickly whipping around to see Rachel.

"Finn!" She shrieks. "Do not look over here!"

He couldn't help himself. Unfortunately he only saw her feet, for Santana and Brittany had quickly jumped in front of her to hide her from the groom.

"Come on Rach, nothing bad is going to happen," Finn whines.

"You can wait," She sternly says. "More importantly, why is there a fight going on right now and again, Noah why aren't you wearing every article of clothing you should be right now!"

All at the same time, Kurt says, "Because he's an idiot."

"Because I'm a stud," Puck answered.

"I miss you," Finn added softly.

Rachel smiled gently, "It's almost time, Finny. But I have to go get ready. Please, just make sure you wear a shirt, and please don't fight anymore. I don't want to stress and I want everyone to be happy."

Santana and Brittany escort Rachel to a back room for her to get her dress on.

"I will kill Puckerman if he doesn't have a shirt on," She seethes, sitting down before she could lose it all.

Just then, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Carole, Burt, Penelope, Hiram and Leroy came bursting in through the door, ready to get things moving along. Burt, Blaine, and Leroy stepped out to let Rachel change while all the others stuck around to help her.

Her dress was stunning. It was effortlessly beautiful, for lack of better explanation. The strapless bodice was adorned by ornate lace detail, a fit and flare fitting featured her body the best way possible, in the back the feminine lace up added allure, and the Chapel trail was absolutely extravagant.

Most importantly, it was _the _dress. The one that when she put it on, her eyes got all watery and an overwhelming feeling of 'this is it' overcame her entire thoughts. She'd put it on at least three times for fittings and now this is it. Every time it grew more and more special, and now this was it. She was finally getting married and she was happier than anything in the world.

She didn't need champagne to force her to do this. She didn't feel an anxiety attack coming upon her. She just felt love, love, love and readiness and passion. Everything that you should feel on your wedding day. She couldn't wait. She had twenty minutes until her dads' walked her down the aisle. She put on all her gifts; her lingerie set and blue knee highs, her favorite pair of heels that gave the perfect spice to everything, and the delicate, charming and old pearl hair pin.

"I'm so proud of you," Leroy said. "Princess, this is the right thing."

"Thank you. I know. I love you guys' so much," She gave each of them a hug and pulled away with a bright smile.

"Are you ready to do this?"

-glee-

"Oh, Finn," Carole blubbered. "You look so handsome. I can't believe this is finally happening! Well, we all knew it would eventually."

"Mom, please calm down. We haven't even walked down the aisle or said our vows and you're this emotional?" Finn chuckled, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," She sniffed, wiping at her face.

"Finn," Penelope shouted, startling the lineup of the bridal party so they could walk in the correct order. She jumped out of her flower girl spot.

"Hey, Penelope," He grinned at his adorable little sister. "Might I say you are the prettiest princess I have ever seen?"

She giggles and blushes, "What about Rachel?"

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," He explains. "You are a cute little munchkin. You promise me to be good when you walk down that aisle?"

"I pinky promise," She held out her miniature finger. Finn awkwardly, but successfully, wound his own pinky with hers. "Love you."

"Love you too!" He kisses her, watching her step back in her designated spot.

The music cues and Finn straightens up, fixing his nude pink tie and brushing off a small piece of lint that was on his arm.

"This is it," Carole breathes out.

"I know. I'm excited. I just want us to be married already," He admits.

The pairings leave and separate as soon as they get to the altar. Finn and his mom walk down and he hugs her before he goes and stands in his designated spot.

That traditional 'here comes the bride' starts playing and everyone looks anxiously at the doors. Finn gasps when he sees his bride. With a dad on each side of her, she walks down in a crisp white dress that makes her body look amazing. He focuses on her face though; she's so beautiful. Damn, she is so beautiful and it makes him wonder how girls like Quinn could ever think they could have a finger on her.

She finally makes it to the altar and Finn can barely control himself from leaning down and kissing her right now. He has to be patient. He mouths 'I love you', and she smiles brightly, mouthing the same words back.

-glee-

"I love you in every way possible," She admits, holding his hands as they exchange vows. "You'll always be there for me; you're my best friend and I wouldn't want this moment any other way. I'm just really glad you had enough faith in me to fight for me. If it weren't for your courage and integrity, we wouldn't be standing here today."

She tears up, watching Finn smile his slight, half grin, his eyes wide and showing nothing but love to her.

"Okay, Mr. Hudson, you may now recite your vow to Rachel Berry."

He takes a deep breath and lets out a shaky laugh, "Well, I'm not the best with words and that was great, really Rachel. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

He takes another deep breath before going on, "When we were sixteen years old and I first heard you sing… That was the moment I knew that I loved you. Of course I was ashamed to show it, for reasons I still have no clue why because you truly are the most amazing, wonderful person in the whole wide world. But I knew that I loved you when the lyrics to 'Don't Stop Believin'' tumbled out of you. You're everything I'd ever want in anyone. We tried dating other people, thinking that we were just some silly high school sweetheart couple that wouldn't make it.

"Boy we were so wrong. I regret all those years we missed out together, but we're making up for it. I want nothing but you for the rest of my life, okay? I don't need anything else but you and I don't ask of anything from you except for you to feel the same way back," He pours out.

She nods her head, tears dropping down her face slowly.

"And you do, so I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Anyways, I just really love you and I'm ready to get married, so get those rings right now so we can make it official."

She lets out a giggle along with the laughter from the pews and wipes at her face.

"Finn Hudson, do you take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The rabbi asks him.

"I do," He grins, watching as Rachel slips his simple gold band on his left ring finger.

"And do you, Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks.

"I do," She croons, watching as Finn slips the beautiful wedding ring on her finger.

It was just a silver band that matched the engagement ring. But it meant the world to her. He could've just given her some old piece of metal; she still would have loved it. Engraved on the inside of this is 'Finn and Rachel, Faithfully' and a mini heart cut out that showed some skin. It was simple and beautiful.

"We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss-."

Before they can finish, Finn wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in closely. Rachel's hand goes up to caress his freshly shaven face, meeting him halfway and puckering her lips, sharing an intimate, joyous, scorching kiss that lasted for a good fifteen seconds. The guests cheered as Finn leaned down to kiss her one more time. She giggled and arched her back as he leaned her so he could get better access.

"I love you," They said at the same time, eliciting giggles from one another.

They walked out, rice thrown at them. Finn's Kia Sorento decked out to the nines with fancy scrawl 'Just Married' on the back and designer shoes dragging off the back. He helps Rachel into the car and hops in the driver's side, both waving to the guests.

"You're extremely beautiful. You know I love seeing you in a white wedding dress."

"Oh really?" She chuckles gently. "I'll have to keep that in mind. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks. You ready to get to the reception, eat food and cake, then get the hell out of their so we can have marital sex?" He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Yes."

Driving off, hand in hand, a married couple.


	20. The Baby

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Review for me, please **

Epilogue (Part 3 of 3)

He felt like shit. It had been three months since he and Rachel had tried to have a baby, and every time so far they've came up blank. Is there something wrong with him? Obviously.

What if… what if he's infertile? What if he's shooting blanks? They are thirty years old… Are they too old?

He put all his frustration into the football game. Rachel didn't feel up to coming to this one, as the stadium was packed full, including the suites, so she promised she'd be watching at home. He believed her; she hadn't missed one game of his since they had been married.

The New York Giants ended up winning, which gave them the advantage to further and get closer to the playoffs. He felt the Super Bowl coming and wanted so badly to get there. He had led the Giants to the Super Bowl two years ago when he was still considered a rookie, shocking the nation when he got them to win, the first in years. Last season wasn't exactly as successful, but that's because he was out on injury for three games, tearing his damn ACL during the summer and missing the start of the season.

But you win some and you lose some. He's not a sore loser and he doesn't think he's golden. He just knows that he can keep a good head in the game and with his determination and now advanced skills, he can lead his team to success.

He was all sweaty when he burst through their apartment door, shutting behind him and locking up. He heard the sounds of a soft piano playing down the hall to their bedroom. All the lights were off inside except for the candle warmers and the kitchen stove light. He sighs with the stress of his life right now.

He knows how important it is to Rachel to have kids. It's important to _him_. Sure it was great being a couple for several years, and they really enjoyed that honeymoon phase. But they were growing out of it and were ready to expand to have a full family. They wanted at least three kids, no more than four though because it could get too hectic for their already very high maintenance lifestyle.

Dropping his sports bag with dirty gym clothes, his helmet, and pads off in the hallway, he trudges back to the bedroom, his jaw dropping when he sees her.

Sitting on the middle of the bed in nothing but a very sexy black and red lacey corset and thong set was his incredibly gorgeous wife. Her hair was pulled to the side in a low side-pony tail and revealed her olive skin-toned shoulders and neck.

He instantly feels himself growing hard at the thought of fucking her.

And those heels. Oh, are those stilettos? Damn, he was lucky.

He feels the pressure though, heavy on his shoulders. What if this is the time that they finally conceive a child? He'll make it this time; he's completely determined.

"Hi there," She breathes out.

"Hey there, sexy lady," He replies with a grin. "I'm pretty dirty from the game. You want me to clean up first?"

She shakes her head firmly, "No. I love when you're sweaty. It's sexy."

Grinning, he crosses over to the bed, standing at the foot of it and watching as she crawls on all fours to him, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"I saw you playing tonight, quarterback. And I couldn't help but get all hot and bothered when I saw you throwing that football with your game face on," She admits.

"Tell me how hot and bothered you were," His animalistic instincts go into play, wanting nothing but great dirty talk with her.

She smirks and takes two more crawls over to him, finally meeting him. She leans back on her calves comfortably, her hands going on his toned, muscly thighs.

"My pussy was dripping wet with need for your," She stops, her hands sliding up to his backside and giving it a firm squeeze. "Gigantic," She moves on, now trailing her hands to the front of his track pants. "Cock."

He squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a grunt as her fingertips dip under the waistband and gently move to each side of his hip. He bucks himself forward and she grins.

"Eager, are we?"

"Well you've got to be too… I mean, I would guess so after that description," He manages.

She giggles softly, standing up. His body follows her and they do a 180, Finn's back now facing the bed and his petite wife standing in front of him. Her hands go to his shoulders and she pushes him down roughly onto the bed.

Where she gets the strength to do things like this, he will never know.

She kneels down in front of him and tugs at the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them both down together. His painful hard on springs up and Rachel licks her lips, eager to begin one of her favorite activities to do with her husband.

Blow job.

Tossing away the garment she reaches to the hem of his shirt to pull up his under-armor, quickly discarding the article of clothing as well.

For months they had been trying to get pregnant, so she barely gave him oral. But tonight she wanted to treat him. To celebrate.

When her mouth his wrapped around his erection for at least a good half hour, she has a feeling something is wrong. Looking up, she's embarrassed.

"Am I… Am I not pleasing you?" She asks with concern.

She figured the oral part would have been over within ten minutes.

"Oh, God no. Trust me, you are pleasing me," He strains out in a groan. "Just, I want to finish inside of you, okay? Get up here, sexy lady."

She follows suit and after removing her panties, plunges down onto him, satisfied when he releases in ten minutes before she hits her own euphoria. They slump over onto the bed and Finn is the big spoon with Rachel, the little spoon.

"Why did you want to come inside of me?" She asks quietly.

He sighs, "I don't want to waste any of my sperm. I mean, what if I'm infertile Rachel?"

"Finn," She starts.

"I just feel like shit because we've always wanted kids together, and now when we want them, we can't have them because I'm not healthy down there or something?" He rants worriedly. "I'm just so sorry. I think maybe I should be tested to see if my sperm is still alive or something…"

"Baby, you are most definitely not infertile," She turns around, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"What? How could you know… I mean, unless you're," He stops, his eyes widening when she bites her lip and a grin spreads on her face.

"Pregnant. Unless I'm pregnant," She finishes. "And I missed my period. It's been two weeks and some days since it was supposed to come. I just realized it last night. I tried a pregnancy test and it said positive, but they aren't always 100% accurate, so we're-."

She's cut off when Finn pulls her up with him for a bear hug. A goofy grin is matted onto his face. He leans down to press a kiss against her lips.

"So what was this all for?" He asks.

"Finn, sex isn't a chore. It's just a very enjoyable activity that we both love to engage in so much. I figured it was only appropriate considering we both have been stressing out over this for a while now. But I think this is it. I think I'm really pregnant," She giddily says, straddling his lap and throwing her arms around his neck to hug him again.

"This is so, so great. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too."

"And if you don't mind… I was kind of hoping for full on oral."

She raises an eyebrow, "Only if you reciprocate the action."

-glee-

"When should we tell them?" Rachel asks from where she sits with Finn at the brunch table at a little bakery in Lima.

"Right now," He suggests.

"I'm just so nervous," She admits.

He takes her hand in his and gently rubs his thumb to the back of her hand.

"Why?"

"It's really big news."

"I think they might know already."

"What!" She hisses. "Did I gain that much weight already?"

"No!" He shakes his head. "It's just that… You're practically glowing Rachel. You look like a glorified, 'just pregnant' mother. It's completely beautiful and very sexy."

She giggles and all of a sudden he stands up with a glass of his champagne and a knife. He clinks the two pieces together to get everyone's attention.

Carole, Burt, Penelope, Hiram, Leroy, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, and Puck all look up to Finn.

"Excuse me," Finn smiles. "But Rachel and I have an announcement to make."

He looks down to Rachel who stands up and smiles encouragingly at him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, hugging her closely and protectively to his side.

"We just recently found out that Rachel is with child. We're having a baby," He exclaims.

Suddenly cheering, clapping, hugging and excitement is coming from the family and friends, causing other families to look confused.

Finn turned to Rachel and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you more than anything, and don't you ever forget that," He whispers.

"I could never. I love you, too," She smiles brightly.

It was true; she was glowing.

**:'( and that my friends was the end! Happy and pregnant!finchel always makes me feel good on the inside. Oh, and excuse me for my smut *blushes*. I tried to keep it minimal, but I think I'm going to start getting more into mature content in future stories. **

**And speaking of future stories, I have my 'First' fic up, so check that out. I will also be posting a new (AU, I promise to do a Senior Finchel fic, but I just need to get all these scenarios out first) story really soon and it'd mean a lot to me if you went and checked those out.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who has review/favorite/alert this story. I love writing and you have no idea how much it means to me that people enjoy reading my work. I know I'm not that great, but I'm improving and I feel that getting feedback from you guys really helps me strengthen my skills. So, keep doing so. A few of you were really sweet this entire time and I think I'm going to do a dedication page to those people. I'm sure you know who you are. **

**Love,**

**leansidetoside**


End file.
